Show Me Your Colors
by Fanfiction Princess
Summary: *Mika's POV unless otherwise stated* Two worlds collide when Professor Snape decides to pair everyone up in his class. This story goes out a complicated answer to a simple question: Does Mika fancy Draco?
1. It All Started In Potions Class...

  
**Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why.  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 1:** _It All Started In Potions Class..._  
  
~*~*~  
I woke up early and looked around at the dorm I shared with Hermione Granger, Lavander Brown and Pavarti Patil. The only other bed that was empty was Hermione's, which was no surprise to me because she always went to the library early in the morning on school days. Lavander and Pavarti were still sound asleep so I quietly got out of bed and changed into a fresh set of school robes and left.  
  
I walked into Gryffindor's Common Room and sat by the fire, reading 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.   
  
It was an hour later when two familiar voices interrupted my reading. Hermione was giggling...and she wasn't alone. Not that it bothered me, but besides her, who woke up this early in the morning to go to the library??? I listened carefully.  
  
"Herm...shhh! I have a rep to protect! You know who's gonna laugh if they find out I wake up early to meet my girlfriend in the library!" a familiar male voice said, half-worried, half-laughing.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Fred and George! Who cares?" I recognized Hermione's voice with a hint of defiance in it.  
  
I heard them both giggle and then stop abruptly, and then kissing sounds started up. I realized who it was, it was Ron Weasley. They were in the 'making up' part of their vicious secret relationship cycle that only Harry Potter, our best friend, Ginny, Ron's younger sister and I knew about and they couldn't get their hands off each other. Yesterday, they were at each other's throats again so I figured that's what it was.  
  
I summoned my Thunderbolt 2002, my favorite broom. "Accio Thunderbolt!" I said.  
  
Hermione and Ron entered the Common Room as I grabbed my broom from midair.  
  
Ron stood there, with his arms around Hermione, and his face expressionless.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as she said, "Oh, Mika...good morning! I didn't wake you now, did I?"  
  
I gave them a look and said with a nonchalant voice, "No, you didn't. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
The pair stopped being lovers and became Hermione and Ron, two of my best friends at Hogwarts. They walked over to the fire and sat on either side of me.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"Sure," I replied with a distracted tone of voice, dropping my Thunderbolt.  
  
I could tell Ron and Hermione didn't believe me but I didn't care at all. Before they could say anything, people started filling into the Common Room, getting ready for breakfast and the day's classes. I left Ron and Hermione in the Common Room and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Once I got to my destination, things were pretty quiet. I was the first one in the Great Hall. I sat in my usual seat across from Ron's, next to Harry's. I took out my essay on powerful potions and their use in the wizarding world for Snape's class and reviewed it.   
  
Soon, people started pilling in to have their breakfast. I didn't look up from the parchment I was reading. Harry sat down next to me, Ginny sat next to him, Hermione sat across from him and Ron sat across from me. They gave me looks of concern. Ron and Hermione had obviously filled Harry in. I put my essay away and we all ate our breakfast. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch while Ginny asked Hermione about some Herbology she needed help with. I would have joined in on the Quidditch talk but I was distracted somehow.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked me.  
  
I replied, "Sure...I just have to...go!"  
  
I stood up and went off, walking by the Slytherin table, where I could feel Draco Malfoy looking at me icily. I ran off before he could comment on me being a Mudblood.  
  
~*~*~  
Later, I walked into Professor Snape's class with less than the usual bounce in my step and my thoughts wandering all over the place. Things had been weird the past week for me. Hermione and Ron had been all over each other, and so had Harry and Ginny. I felt like I was just extra baggage no one really wanted around but obviously felt obliged to take. As I took my seat next to Harry, who wasn't as sickening as Hermione and Ron because his girlfriend was a year younger and wasn't in our class, I sighed and looked far off in the distance. Ron and Hermione just went on, whispering to each other.  
  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder and heard Harry's voice say, "Mika, are you okay?"  
  
I didn't turn to face him. Instead, I just answered in a distracted tone, "Yeah, whatever!"  
  
Before Harry could say anymore, someone else entered the dungeon.   
  
"Hey, Avalon, feelin' kinda low??? Oh, poor little Mudblood! You know, at least Granger now has a social life outside her studying!!!" another male voice said with its familiar drawl, no doubt referring to Hermione's relationship with Ron.  
  
I looked up at the source of the voice and saw that Draco Malfoy had just entered the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle, his goons and they were sitting at the back. Instead of coming up with a comeback for him, I plopped my head onto my desk and burried it into my arms.  
  
"Don't be daft, Malfoy!" Harry shot back at him.  
  
All I could hear after that is Draco Malfoy and his goons laughing behind me. I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder again.  
  
He whispered, "Shhh! Don't bother with that scum bucket!"  
  
I didn't move until Professor Snape made his entrance into the classroom. As he went down to his desk, picked up a sheet of parchment and looked at it, I sat up and tried not to yawn. He cleared his throat and smirked at all of his students, even the Slytherins, who were known to be his favorite students.   
  
"Miss Avalon, are you feeling all right?" he asked me as I yawned.  
  
I answered innocently, "Yes, sir, Professor Snape..."  
  
"Well, you really should rest up for the year I have in store for you," he replied plainly. He looked around at the rest of the class and announced, "Last week was all review and those who have yet to comprehend those potions, how to make them and how they work," he paused, staring intensely at Neville Longbottom, then continued, "are seriously beyond hope." He looked at his piece of parchment again and said, "This year, I've decided that you will be working in pairs. Each term, you will have a different partner. This term, I have already chosen your partners...every Slytherin will team up with a Gryffindor. As I call out your name, I want you to hand in your essay."  
  
As Snape said the last two sentences, everyone in the class groaned. As he announced who would be partners with whom, I shivered at the thought of working with a Slytherin. I could probably survive most of them but there was one Slytherin I hated with a deep intense passion: Draco Malfoy. For the first four years I've spent at Hogwats, he insulted me about being a Mudblood, he shoved his money in my face and he bragged about his father's power. Talk about a superiority complex! Now, I could handle that...but I couldn't stand that he treated Harry, Ron and Hermione the same way. I can't stand how he made Ron feel when he spoke about being rich, I hate how he makes Hermione feel by insulting the fact that she's Muggle born...I guess it's my strong loyalty to my friends, even if I was just 'extra baggage'. I don't care about me...  
  
Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts and I began to listen to him calling out people. "Finnigan, Bulstrode...Thomson, Scarlett...Brown, Castelli...Patil, Zabani...Parkinson, Longbottom...Goyle, Granger...Sparks, Weasley...Crabbe, Potter...Malfoy, Avalon. There are your partners for this term until the Christmas Break," he said, finally finishing.  
  
I walked up to Professor Snape and handed him my rolled up parchment on which I had written my essay and sat back down on my seat.  
  
"Now, I want you to sit next to your partners all term," he said pointedly. "I don't want you squirmy little pests," he went on, pausing to look at the Gryffindor half of the class, "to think you can get away with not sitting next to your partners."  
  
I sighed as I sat still in my seat. There was no way I was moving out of my own free will to sit next to Draco Malfoy!!! I saw Hermione head towards Goyle, Katia Sparks head for Ron, and Harry went to sit next to Crabbe. I sighed as I saw Malfoy heading in my direction. I put on a cold expression as he sat next to me where Harry had been sitting earlier.  
  
"Hey, partner!" he said smugly, "Looks like you're stuck with me for the term, Avalon!"  
  
"Bore off, you goob!" I muttered back at him as I gave him an angry glare.  
  
I looked around at the mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors and wondered what point Snape was trying to make by forcing us to work with people we couldn't stand.  
  
Class started and we were working on laughing potions. I tried to focus on the task at hand but I could feel that all-too-familiar cold stare focusing on me when I turned to grab an ingredient. I finished my potion and waited for it to change from green to yellow. As it sat, I turned to watch Malfoy, who was putting the finishing touches on his potion. I bit my lip and thought about how cute he looked when he was hard at work. I sighed, thankful that Malfoy couldn't hear my thoughts.  
  
"What are you staring at, Avalon?" he said with that air of superiority about him.  
  
I replied pointedly, "Nothing much, since I'm looking at you!"  
  
I watched as he hardened his expression and I began to do the same.  
  
"Listen to me, Little Miss Gryffindor Priss, I won't let you ruin the only class I enjoy! I am actually good at Potions and I don't need you! I won't let you mess it up for me, got it???" he hissed at me, "I need good marks in this class to become Head Boy!"  
  
"Got it!" I replied smugly.  
  
Five minutes later, we went on to test the potions on our partners. I could hear Ron, Hermione and Harry laughing.   
  
"You know, I didn't poison it, Avalon!" he said to me icily.  
  
He must have noticed I wasn't in a hurry to drink it.  
  
Pointing at my potion, still all there in his hand, I shot back, "Well I didn't either!"  
  
He sighed, exasparated at me, no doubt, and suggested, "On the count of three?"  
  
"All right!" I said, keeping my expression neutral this time.  
  
I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on his face; it wasn't a full smile, it was even less than a half smile...I had spent too much time looking at him; that was the only reason I had noticed. I blinked and sighed.  
  
"One, two, three!" he whispered, "Bottoms up, Avalon!"  
  
I watched for a second as he drank my potion. I quickly drank his before he noticed I had waited for him to drink mine. We had a good laugh. I noticed that Malfoy had a really nice laugh...very different from the laugh he typically used. It was warm...and nice too! Or maybe I was imagining things...  
  
~*~*~  
Lunchtime was unbearable for me. Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy telling Ginny about Snape's Potions class and warning her that Snape might do the same in her class after lunch. I just couldn't wait to get to Care of Magical Creatures and get it over it. It was the only other class Gryffindors shared with Slytherins and I was eager to just go and be done with it.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, my Potions partner slowly drifted into my thoughts. It was different from the way he typically came into my mind...I wasn't thinking angry thoughts...I wasn't feeling bitter at all! I hadn't spent as much time so close to him as I did in Potions class without going all out and lashing out at him. It's funny how different a person can look when you have to restrain your anger. I realized that he looked really cute and his eyes had looked so cute when he was concentrating and when I tested my potion on him, his laugh was like music to my ears, and he smiled at me in the cutest way...Get a grip, Avalon!!! Not the time to go soft, especially with Malfoy!  
  
"Mika...?" Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What are you thinkin' about?"  
  
I looked up from my food and saw that Hermione and Ron were giving me a questioning look. I also saw Ginny give Harry the same questioning look.   
  
"Uh, I was just thinkin' about how much it bites that I have to work with Malfoy!" I said with a disgusted tone.  
  
Everyone seemed to have bought it. I guess it was still second nature to hate Draco Malfoy, right?  
  
I could feel the all-too-familiar Malfoy cold stare behind me but paid no attention to it. I was used to it by now anyway and I kinda liked being checked out and being watched, even by Draco Malfoy, the scum of the universe!  
  
~*~*~  
I walked as fast as I could after lunch. I walked by the Slytherin table, having regained all the bounce in my step. I walked off towards Gryffindor Tower. I had exactly thirty minutes before Care of Magical Creatures started. Now, I could go to Hagrid's hut for class early or I could just hang around and show up late...  
  
Once I arrived in Gryffindor Tower, I retrieved my Thunderbolt and put away in the dorm I shared with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor girls then I sat by the fire, reading through some notes I had borrowed off Hermione.  
  
I must get a grip on myself right now before Care of Magical Creatures starts. I AM GONNA LOSE MY MIND if I don't! I can't start going soft...it's not me. A little voice in my head said otherwise but I ignored it.  
  
I put Hermione's notes away as people started entering the Common Room. I left Gryffindor Tower and headed for Care of Magical Creatures, deciding that the walk would be good for me.  
  
~*~*~  
On my way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, I struggled to make sense of what was going on in my mind...and in my heart. Had Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Mudblood hater, and my worse enemy, actually smiled at me??? Am I losing my sanity? First, thinking that my friends didn't want me around, then thinking that Draco Malfoy was interested in me. Clearly, that's not the case, right? My friends are truly concerned with me and Malfoy's only interest in me is as his Potions partner, to insure that I won't purposely sabotage his mark. The thing is, that would affect my mark too, so I would never do that! Everything's still the same, just like the way it used to be before Snape's announcement! Or is everything _not _the way it used to be? Things used to so simple. I hate Malfoy, he hates me! Now, I'm going soft on him...but Gryffindors aren't supposed to do that...Slytherins definitely don't do that...but I guess there's a first time for everything, right?  
  
"Hey, how's my favorite Mudblood???" Draco said, his annoyingly smug voice coming from behind me.  
  
Taking it as an insult, I turned around and hissed at him, "Malfoy, don't you dare call me a Mudblood! You don't have a clue about anything! You are a disgusting bastard who should go to hell! Why the _hell _are you following me anyway?"  
  
"Might I remind you that we are in the same Care of Magical Creatures class?" he simply replied.  
  
In my anger and in my confusion from thinking too hard about my situtation, it had accidentally slipped my mind that we did in fact share Hagrid's class. I walked on for a bit then realized that he was following me. I stopped again and turned towards him.  
  
"You listen to me, Malfoy, I am not in the mood for your crap today, you got it?" I told him in my best menacing tone, then I walked off, this time, not looking back.  
  
Malfoy matched my step and with a cute half-smile, he replied, "You look cute when you're mad...but keep your lid on, Mika! I just figured we'd stay civil until the end of the term. Father won't be thrilled about me considering a Mudblood like you as an equal but it's for the sake of my marks. I do want to be a prefect next year and Head Boy the next. I would have made prefect this year but...that's not the point. I think we should be civil, and I think we should be on a first name basis. I'm sure that would be acceptable, unless you're afraid of what your best friends might think."  
  
His words sank in slowly. I was afraid of what Harry, Ron and Hermione might think. Would they doubt my loyalty and push me away? They done that already, although not purposely and it would kill me if they did it because they wanted to. Draco had given me a half-smile and called me by my first name. The sound of him saying my first name was a new experience. I was also his favorite Mudblood...whatever that meant! I considered his offer carefully...and came up with a solution that wouldn't have my three best friends questionning my loyalty. I mean, he did have ulterior motives for being nice to me, so I knew it wasn't sincere at all!  
  
"All right, Malfoy, in Potions class and I mean Potions class only, we're Mika and Draco, equal partners, teammates...we work together, we get each other's backs and get good marks. Otherwise, we're Avalon and Malfoy, sworn enemies, rivals, got it?" I told him in a cold tone voice.  
  
"Yeah," he answered softly, as if something had distracted him.  
  
As we walked, we locked gazes and stared into each other's eyes for a good minute. I looked away and headed for Hagrid's hut, adding extra bounce to my step to get away from Malfoy. I got to class with five minutes to spare.  
  
When class began, Malfoy kept on with our deal. When he made the usual jabs at me and Hermione, calling us Mudbloods and the whole deal, I got fired up about it. Typical stuff. When he insulted Ron for being poor, I defended my redheaded friend. Everything seemed normal...at least my anger was still normal, unlike the rest of my situation. As much as I began to notice that Malfoy was good looking in a shallow and superficial kind of way, I knew that I could still count on what was skin deep, and Malfoy blood still flowed through his veins the way Muggle blood flowed through mine. I knew the deal was just because he wanted to keep his marks up.  
  
~*~*~  
I skipped dinner and retreated to Gryffindor Tower yet again. I went straight for my bed in the dimly lit girls' dormitory. Lying on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about...my situation. Every time something bothered me, I always thought about my favorite Muggle music. It always made me feel better, especially S Club 7. I remembered the last CD I bought and listened to before heading to Hogwarts. It was S Club 7's third album, 'Sunshine' and it had this one song...  
**  
Oh boy, you're single and free  
You like to play hard, live dangerously  
Oh boy, at the flick of your hand   
Anything you ask for you can demand  
Oh boy, do you ever get bored  
Getting all you want and more**  
  
Sounds familiar...well, now that's stuck in my head...like Malfoy...I'm never getting any sleep! It was still early though, and I had time to try. I tried pushing the song and Malfoy away but they both came back and I found myself fantasizing about Draco and me in different situations. I imagined him as a Gryffindor, I imagined me as a Slytherin...I basically played the 'What If...?' game.  
  
"Mika? Are you in here?" I heard Hermione say after half an hour of me burried in my fantasies.  
  
I looked at the doorway where Hermione was standing and waved. She walked over to my bed and sat at my feet, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Herm!" I greeted her, forcing my smile to come out.  
  
She asked me, "Hey! Why weren't you at supper with the rest of us?"  
  
"Wasn't hungry much..." I told her.  
  
She pointed at the half-empty large box of Honeydukes chocolates at my bedside table and said, "Really?"  
  
I shrugged nonchantly.  
  
"I know what's wrong with you!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that, Hermione?" I shot back with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"You feel like we've been neglecting you ever since we started...falling in love. Is that how you feel?" she asked me, "Honestly, is that what's bothering you?"  
  
"No, it's something else...besides, things are different now..." I said softly, "I don't expect things to be like they were when we were 11."  
  
Hermione looked at me, surprised. She had expected me to lash out at her but I didn't. We were all 15, and things weren't the same anymore. I had to get used to it, right? Besides, love put a different spin in our friendships...and on life in general.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go down to the Common Room and study," she said to me.  
  
I told her, "And I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay, if you want to," was all she said to me.  
  
She walked out of the dormitory and I was left to my own thoughts once more. I almost wanted to go down to the Common Room and study with Hermione because my thoughts were driving me nuts but I had to figure everything out. I've only been partners with Draco for one day and already, I feel like I'm going over the edge. I have to get a grip...  
  



	2. Dreamin' Of You Tonight

  
**Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why. Oh, and this chapter's just something that happened in Mika's dream...it's not actually the next day yet. Kinda pointless, but I wanted to write some extreme fluff and put it in the story right away. This is the only way it could possibly fit in at this point.  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 2: **_Dreamin' Of You Tonight_  
  
~*~*~  
"Hello???"  
  
The echo of my voice threw me off. Where in the world was I??? I walked around...everything was _so _beautiful! It looked like one of those Muggle Islands where my parents and I took a family vacation. The beach...the water...everything was great! I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing a yellow two piece Muggle bathing suit. A tankini, my mother called it...this was paradise! I looked around again and noticed that the island was deserted. How could I _not _have someone to share this paradise with? Then again, better alone than with my Potions partner, right?  
  
I found a spot with all the things my mother took to the beach with her: a towel, sunscreen, a beach umbrella, sunglasses...all in a beach bag. I took the towel out and spread it. I decided to started sunbathing. I picked up my wand, which was half-buried in the sand to my right. With a simple flick of my wrist, a Muggle boom box appeared and played my favorite music by S Club 7.  
  
**I watch you play around  
But that don't bother me  
I'm not in a rush cos I can see  
That a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me  
**_  
_I reached for the beach bag to my left and felt around inside it. Something made me stop instantly. I pulled out a picture frame. What I saw in it shocked me. It was a picture of me...with Malfoy. We looked so happy, so in love! I can't even spend time in paradise without being confused! It can't be a dream if I still have to consider my problems, right??? I put the picture back in the bag and closed my eyes, letting the bright sunshine hit my face. Well, despite everything, maybe I can still get a decent tan...  
  
**I watch you paint the town  
Cruising up and down  
Picking all the cherries off the tree  
But a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me**  
  
~*~*~  
A while later, a light tap on my right shoulder caused me to jump slightly. I lazily opened my eyes, sat up and looked over at who had tapped my shoulder. I gasped but it came out like a squeak. As if things couldn't get weirder!  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco?" I said in a hushed whisper. I was ready to lash out on him but it didn't come out the way I expected. I called him by his first name too, which I rarely purposely did.  
  
He answered in a soft voice, "You let me in here..."  
  
"What do you mean, I let you in here?"  
  
"You let me into your paradise, Mika...the fact of the matter is, you wanted me here. You control who and what comes here. You can get rid of me or keep me around. Do whatever you please!"  
  
I stood up and walked over to face him. I gave him a quick glance from head to toe and noticed that he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy I knew and despised. He had muscles, his abs were well-defined...and he had an attractive tan. He looked great; a contrast from his 11 year old former skinny self.  
  
"_I_ control _every_thing here?" I asked him to make sure.  
  
He grinned at me and said, "Absolutely everything!"  
  
Me, in control? I could get used to _that_!!! I gazed deeply into his eyes and I could feel him returning my look warmly. He didn't look at me the way he usually did. A different feeling overcame me!  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss Avalon?" he asked me sweetly.  
  
Softly, I replied, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy...it would be my pleasure!"  
  
As the song currently playing faded away, the next one played. Draco took me gently in his arms and we began to dance, slowly moving our bodies to the beat.  
  
**Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
**_  
_"I'm glad you let me in, Mika...I never realized how pretty you are until I saw you under the sunlight here..."  
  
"Thank you, Draco...I wish things could be different for us...in the real world."  
  
**There's no use looking back or wondering  
How could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know   
But still I can't find ways to let you know  
**_  
_"You have no control over the real world...but a girl can always dream..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
**I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
  
**"Then I won't let this dream stop, Mika...this dream is too good for me...tell me it's good for you!"**  
  
**"Draco..." I said, my voice trailing.**  
  
I never found the words to say  
That you're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
**  
I pulled away from Draco, went back to my towel and picked up my wand. I waved it and the music stopped. Draco looked at me, slightly worried.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" he asked me.  
  
I didn't answer. I stood a good distance away from him. I couldn't go on living this fantasy. As much as it felt real, it wasn't. It didn't stop him from walking towards me and taking me in his arms.  
  
"If you don't want to go on with this, I understand," he whispered, "but before you send me away...grant me one wish."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
Without saying another word, he kissed me...with more passion than I had ever experienced in my life. I kissed him back. The next thing we knew, we were on my towel, making out with intense passion. **  
**  
Thoughts swirled around in my head. I had no reason to be guilty if all of this was in my mind, right? If a dream is a wish my heart makes, is this what my heart really wants, to be kissed by Draco like this? 


	3. All For The Team

  
**Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why. Mika has abosolutely zero time to ponder about the meaning of her dream (see previous chapter) because Quidditch season is about to begin! Mika joins Gryffindor's team as a chaser with Ginny, who is also a chaser, and they begin training for their first game early in the morning. Also, in Potions class, after breakfast, Mika and Draco both stay true to their deal.  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 3: **_All For The Team_  
  
~*~*~  
I woke up with a start. It felt too real to me to be a dream but hell, a dream was all it was. I looked up at the ceiling a little bit to recover from from my dream. Why was I all out of breath? I was I really kissed the way I was kissed...by Draco Malfoy of all people? Of course not, because it was a dream!!!  
  
"Mika???" Ginny's voice said softly from outside my four post bed.  
  
I quietly replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, it's our first Quidditch practice...you don't wanna be late now, do you?" she whispered back at me.  
  
"No..." I said as I got out of bed.   
  
"I'll be in the Common Room, hurry!" the youngest Weasley said to me before leaving the room.  
  
I grabbed my Quidditch robes out of my trunk along with my Thunderbolt, my trusty broom. I took it to the bathroom and dropped it on the ground. I took a hot shower to get me loosened up from that dream I had. I quickly got into my robes and tied my long black hair into a high ponytail. I headed out of the room with my broom.  
  
~*~*~  
The whole team was gathered in Gryffindor's locker room. I looked at my teammates around me. Harry, the seeker and captain of our team, was standing in front of us. To my left was Ginny, and to my right was Katie Bell, and we were the chasers. Ginny's older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, were the beaters for our team. They were standing behind us. Harry was talking to us about the upcoming season. Ron was the keeper and he was standing next to Katie.  
  
"Now, team, most likely, we'll have to defend our title against Slytherin again. Fred, George, you know what to do: keep Malfoy on his toes and defend the girls. Katie, I know it's hard without Alicia and Angelina but you'll have to work with Ginny and Mika. They have been tested vigoriously and I know they can do their part for the team..."  
  
I kinda spaced out after that...I needed to figure out why I had a dream that was as intense as the one I just had. I can't believe I was finally on the house Quidditch team and my heart wasn't in it.  
  
"...we have to be as aggressive as ever offensively. Mika, are you up for the challenge?" Harry said, and I just caught the last part, thank god!  
  
"Yeah, of course, Harry!" I told him confidently with my green eyes gleaming. Ooh, close call!  
  
Harry told me, "I'm glad to hear! What are we gonna do this year?"  
  
"Beat Slytherin!" everyone called out collectively.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you!" Harry prompted, "What are we gonna do this year???"  
  
"BEAT SLYTHERIN!!!" we all yelled out enthousiastically.  
  
"Okay, let's get out there and practice!" Harry instructed.  
  
Everyone went out to the Quidditch pitch and an intense practice began. I didn't really have time to think about my dream.  
  
~*~*~  
After Quidditch practice, breakfast time...and another walk by the Slytherin table.   
  
"I am going to lead Slytherin to victory this year! I hope your little friends are ready to lose!" Malfoy said when I walked by him.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you still have that ever so present stick shoved up your a..."  
  
I was cut off by Ginny, who said, "Hey, Mika, Hermione told me you're good at History of Magic...could you help me review my essay???"  
  
I glared at Malfoy then replied to Ginny, "I know I'm good at remembering dates and things but what was it that Hermione couldn't help you with?"  
  
"It's always good to have a second opinion...could you come over to the table and check it out?" she insisted.  
  
I went off to the Gryffindor table and looked at the essay at my usual seat. After that, I poked at my food while listening to the conversations. I let another meal pass by before me. I lied to my best friends and insisted I was okay. All I wanted to do at this point as to get over each day and move onto the next.  
  
~*~*~  
Potions time again...and Malfoy. How am I gonna face him after what I dreamed about??? How am I gonna face him knowing what I want to do is kiss him??? I got to class early, sat in my seat and began to re-live my dream...  
  
_"I'm glad you let me in, Mika...I never realized how pretty you are until I saw you under the sunlight here..."  
  
"Thank you, Draco...I wish things could be different for us...in the real world."  
  
"You have no control over the real world...but a girl can always dream..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Then I don't let this dream stop, Mika...this dream is too good for me...tell me it's good for you too!"  
  
_Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my daydream.  
  
"You best be ready for today, Mika..." Draco told me calmly as he sat next to me, "We're mixing an anti-wrinkle potion!" He put his books down on his desk and gave me this irresistible naughty grin and added, "I hope we're testing it on Snape, 'coz he needs it!"  
  
I always knew Malfoy was a suck-up but I didn't realize he disliked Snape. I didn't think any Slytherins disliked him because they were his favorites. He looked really cute, joking around, whispering wisecracks at me like we were old friends...wait! What the hell is going on???  
  
"Mika, are you okay???" he asked me with a light laugh, "You look like you bit a lemon or something..."  
  
I changed my current expression to one of slight amusement, then changed it again to one of carefreeness and confidence.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready for that potion...bring it, Snape!" I said with a confident tone of voice.  
  
"Well, it shall be brought, Miss Avalon!" Snape's voice said from behind us, "Let's begin our class now...by taking out a piece of parchment and your quill to make a list of the ingredients you'll need..." Professor Snape spoke seriously as he entered the room.  
  
We all began to take notes as Snape walked to the middle of the class and dictated a list of ingredients. I furiously scribbled everything he listed. I glanced sideways at Malfoy who was digilently taking notes and sighed inwardly. Surviving this term was going to be more difficult than I anticipated. He continued dictating more things to write, including the instructions on how to mix the potion.  
  
After the lengthy note-taking session, Snape let us work on actually mixing the potion. As we worked, conversation just began coming out and we started whispering to each other like old chums.  
  
"I heard you're one of the new chasers for Gryffindor's team. Congratulations! I didn't know about it until I overheard McGonagall speaking to Potter on my way to this class..."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty recent. I just started training with the team this morning."  
  
"Quidditch is really great, especially for me a seeker...flying off, not having to worry about anything besides the snitch...it's a release for me...I don't have to be who people expect me to...I can just _be_, you know?"  
  
I looked at him curiously and noticed that he was biting his lip like he had said too much, like he had revealed some big secret. I let it go and continued working. There was no use pursuing it, right? Well, my big mouth disagreed with that and went on whispering.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why'd you stop? It was gettin' kinda nice..."  
  
"I didn't even wanna start, Mika..."  
  
He seemed taken aback that I wanted to keep talking...well, to tell ya the truth, I surprised myself there too!  
  
"Didn't want to start what, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice interrupted our conversation. Neither of us realized that he was walking around the class to check our progress.  
  
I had to do something...if Malfoy told Snape what he didn't wanna start, we'd both get in trouble! I can't believe I'm gonna do what I plan to do: put my butt on the line for Malfoy. Well, either way, my head was gonna be on the chopping board anyway. I just decided that the punishment for my little...outburst, so to speak, would be easier to take.  
  
"What are you talkin' about, Snape?" I said in an angry voice, "Did you evesdrop on our conversation? Why don't you mind your own business, you nasty old goob!"  
  
"What did you say, Avalon???" Snape bellowed at me, looking very irritated.  
  
I shot back, "What? Are you deaf as well as ugly?"  
  
"That's it! 10 points from Gryffindor!" he announced as I received a glare from Hermione and congratulatory smiles from Harry and Ron.  
  
As soon as Snape left to check on the other students, Malfoy gave me a thankful smile.  
  
"Thanks for that diversion, Mika..."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gryffindor had to lose points at my expense...I don't think your friends were pleased..."  
  
"Hermione wasn't...but Ron and Harry loved the way I insulted Snape! Don't worry about the points! I can make it up in Quidditch..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
We didn't talk anymore. Instead, we both watched our potions to see if they had turned from red to orange. We waited patiently until it did. When it did, we smiled at each other quickly then put on serious expressions to cover it up.  
  
"Now, students, it's time to test your potions," Professor Snape announced.  
  
I looked up at Snape as he spoke. He went around, taking sips from different potions made by the students in our class. He got expected reactions from each one.  
  
I looked up as he drank Hermione's and Goyle's potion and got the expected reaction: ears turn red then the color fades quickly. I saw Hermione smiling smugly as Goyle gave her an admiring look. Harry's and Crabbe's did the same and so did Ron's and Katrina's. Even Neville's and Pansy's did what it was supposed to.   
  
Finally, Professor Snape walked up to mine and Malfoy's desks. He started into my eyes as if expecting my potion to fail. When he tried mine, it worked. He drank Malfoy's potion and gave me a look as if saying that I should be more my partner. Snape's reaction to his potion was not the same one as the others. The professor's ears turned red but showed no signs of fading. No one pointed it out as class ended but there were snickers scattered amongst the students.   
  
The bell rang and we all left the dungeon. Instead of running off with my friends, I walked out of class with Malfoy after everyone else had gone. We just happened to be the slowest ones to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Ma...Draco," I whispered to him as we walked out of the classroom, correcting myself on time.  
  
He looked around and when he felt the coast was clear, he smiled at me full-out and replied quietly, "No problem, Mika! You got my back, I got yours. It is after all part of the deal, right? I may be a lot of things, but I'm not forgetful. Besides, it didn't seem quite right. I just switched our potions when you weren't looking and took the heat for ya."  
  
"I can clearly see that...I can almost believe you're actually being nice...you're good at it..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, Herm, Ron and Harry don't suspect anything so I'm glad you agreed to keep this under wraps."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What??? Is there something wrong? You're _way _too quiet!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Mika..."  
  
As we walked into the Entrance Hall, he began walking faster, and reached the door to the Great Hall a good two minutes before I did. I watched as my favorite Slytherin went in.  
  
I waited a couple of minutes before entering the Great Hall. I joined my friends and all the fifth years talked about Draco's failed potion and how Snape was dense for not noticing it. I made a biggest mistake of looking over at the Slytherin table, where a few Slytherins were congratulating him on what he did to Snape while others were teasing him about his first failed potion. I guess being laughed at isn't something I would wish on my worst enemy. Guilty much? Yes...bothered by that, too.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fallin'

**  
Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why. In this chapter, Mika falls off her broom during the first Quidditch match of the season and the fiery black-haired chaser has to stay off her feet for a day. Confined to the hospital wing with a broken leg, she has many visitors...including a certain blond Potions partner. You'll see!!!  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 4: **_Fallin'  
_  
~*~*~  
After yesterday's Potions class, I was getting less and less bothered by the fact Draco was my partner. It was pretty funny with that anti-wrinkling potion incident. I still felt sightly guilty about him getting made fun of for _my _mistake but...it was great, for sure!   
  
Butt dance time! It just called for one, what can I say? It's one of those Muggle things I did as a habit that I couldn't drop even when I found out I was a witch. Anyway, the butt dance came out because it was the first day of the Quidditch season!!! Oh yeah, Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw, we're gonna kick some major butt!  
  
"Whoa! Easy, girl!" Ginny's voice came from behind me.  
  
I turned around to face Ginny and smiled.   
  
"Sorry you had to see that, Gin," I told her with a goofy grin.  
  
"Never mind that!" she said with a shrug, then continued, "It's our first game today. You need to come down for breakfast. We can use all the energy we can get."  
  
"Right!" I said.  
  
She headed for door, calling out behind her, "I'll catch ya later!"  
  
I turned around to grab my scarlet Quidditch robes off my bed. I was always proud to be a Gryffindor and the fact that I can play Quidditch while wearing my house colors just fueled that pride.   
  
I quickly ran into the bathroom I shared with my roommates and got ready for the match. Afterwards, I grabbed my Thunderbolt and swiftly dashed out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~  
I went into the Great Hall, and saw two different colored sets of Quidditch robes, the scarlet for Gryffindor and the blue for Ravenclaw. I got hyped for the match, smiling confidently like I owned the place. I quickly slipped into my usual spot between Harry and Lavander and began to pig out.  
  
"Good to see you're all right!" Hermione greeted me, "You seemed kinda...out of it a couple of days ago."  
  
"Yeah! We were worried when you skipped dinner," Ron added, finishing Hermione's train of thought.  
  
"Oh, that.." I replied, pausing to chew before continuing, "I am perfectly okay now, you guys!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked me with a warm smile.  
  
I swollowed the bite I took and put my fork down. "Yes, I am fine," I assured them.  
  
As the guys' Quidditch talk went on, I kept on eating until Hermione frowned as she looked over my shoulder.  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" I asked her, putting my fork down again.  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny stopped speaking and turned their attention to Hermione like I did.  
  
"Uh, nothing..." she said.   
  
I followed her gaze to the Slytherin table where Draco was talking to Katia, a fellow Slytherin and Ron's Potions partner.  
  
"Okay, what was _that_, Herm???" I asked her, "Goin' googly-eyed on Malfoy all of a sudden???"  
  
Hermione kept a surprised expression on her face. She was completely frozen with shock.  
  
"What, sweetheart? Crookshanks got your tongue?" Ron said teasingly.  
  
I could see Hermione's eyes go from me to Malfoy to me again. She had a puzzled expression on her face now and I could tell by looking in her eyes that she was trying to find the words to say.  
  
"Uh...I...just...saw...Mal...he...look...was...checking...Mika..." she said, stuttering.  
  
I figured it right away; she caught Malfoy looking at me! She was making it out to be such a big deal! It's not like Malfoy was looking at me like he was interested, right? I mean, no, that's _not _possible! Just because he made a deal with me and saved my butt once didn't mean he was interested, _right_? No! Hermione is _wrong_!   
  
"That's complete parp, Hermione!" Harry told her, "You know it as well as Ron and I do, Mika and Malfoy _HATE _each other! They're nothing but partners in Snape's class! They despise each other! They barely talk in class, just a few whispers."  
  
"He's right, you muffin!" I replied as I recovered from the shock, "Do you need to get your eyes checked?"  
  
Hermione glared at Harry and I gave Ron and Ginny an innocent look and a shrug. When we finished breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I headed to the Gryffindor Locker Room while Hermione headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~*~*~  
"Are you gonna be up for this, Mika?" Harry asked me as we prepared for the match against Ravenclaw in our locker room.  
  
"Are you asking me this as one of my best friends who's genuinely concerned about me or as the captain of this Quidditch team who wants to prove he can be as good a leader as Oliver Wood or Angelina Johnson, the previous captains?" I muttered as I tied my hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
He looked into my eyes and answered, "A litle bit of both, I guess...tell me...are you ready for this match?"  
  
"Uh, I'm ready,_ okay_? Don't you _dare _question my commitment to this team on the first day! I don't care that you're the captain, you have no right to question my commitment to this team!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Whoa, relax, Mika! I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay...I don't want you out there at less than a 100%. Things could go wrong, you could get _hurt_!" he said to me with a sigh.  
  
"Look," I said, slowly calming down as I spoke, "I am perfectly fine! You don't have to worry about a thing! We will kick some butt! All you have to worry about is getting the snitch before Cho." Cho Chang was Ravenclaw's seeker and she was pretty good.  
  
Harry smiled at me as he gathered the rest of the team around to review certain strategies.  
  
~*~*~  
A few minutes before game time, I headed to the pitch with the rest of my team and took my position. I saw my teammates and our opponents do the same. On Madame Hooch's whistle, we kicked off and began flying some warmup laps around the pitch. I saw Ron flying around his hoops and gave him a smile.  
  
At game time, Madame Hooch announced, "Welcome to the first Quidditch matchup of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw!!!"  
  
After the introductions were made, the balls were released and the game was on. I quickly focused on the Quaffle along with Ginny and Katie, while I saw Harry fly off in one direction to search for the Snitch and the twins went off to swing at the bludgers.  
  
Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, was in the announcer's booth, along with Professor McGonagall. He began making color commentary as the game went on.  
  
"And we're off! The season opener starts up with a bang! Katie Bell grabs the Quaffle and gives Gryffindor early control of the match! A quick pass to Ginny Weasley..." Lee began.  
  
I quickly got into position and caught the Quaffle, nearly getting hit by a bludger in the process. Fred came up behind me and knocked it in Cho's direction. I didn't watch the Bludger, I just zoomed towards the goal posts and passed it along to Katie.  
  
Lee went on, "Oh, and Fred Weasley knocks the Bludger away from Mika Avalon, allowing her to head for the goal post. And she passes it to Katie, and oooh, she scores!!! 10 to zip, Gryffindor!!! Yes, I think Ravenclaw's new keeper needs to get her eyes checked!!!"  
  
"Lee!" I heard Professor McGonagall scold as I flew around in celebration, "You must make unbiased commentary, otherwise, I will give this job to someone else!"  
  
I looked up and saw that the Professor that was Head of our House was pleased that we were winning, despite the fact she was trying to look somewhat upset about Lee's comments.  
  
The game flew by, and an hour later, it was 70 to 50 for Gryffindor. I had scored my first 10 points and Ginny scored 20, while Katie, the veteran, scored 40. Ravenclaw was tight on our heels and Cho was matching Harry bit by bit, from what I saw. I felt slightly dizzy, but I knew I had to focus.  
  
"Oooh, and the Ravenclaws are beginning to play dirtier than ever!" Lee's voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
I looked around and saw a Ravenclaw beater elbowing Ginny pretty roughly. I saw her toss the Quaffle but before I could get there to snatch it up, I felt a sharp pain in my side and in my head. I figured I got hit by a Bludger and I could handle that but the pain in my head wouldn't let up. I felt that everything around me was spinning. I couldn't steady myself and the next thing I knew, I was falling down pretty quickly, taking a dive down. My hand slipped off my broom and the last thing I heard was the sound of a crack before darkness closed in on me.  
  
~*~*~  
**Author's Note: **Okay, switching to Hermione's POV for a bit. Why? Because Mika's unconsicious at this point and is out of commission for a while.  
  
I gasped as I watched Mika fall. She looked like she was unconscious. I worked my way through the crowd as Harry called a timeout. The action stopped and I made it to the pitch where Mika was lying helplessly. I bit my lip to try to stop from crying. I felt Ron's arms wrapped around my waist and I began to whimper. Madame Hooch summoned a stretcher. Fred and George dropped their clubs and placed their fallen teammate on the stretcher. Lee Jordan came down from his booth with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'll go with her to the hospital wing," Lee offered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, who always attended every Quidditch match in case emergencies like this, said, "Yes, Mr. Jordan, could you carry the stretcher with me?"  
  
Lee obediently helped Madame Pomfrey and they were off. Everyone watched as Mika was carried away. I caught Malfoy's worried look as he walked onto the field and assumed that he was worried about the possibility of having to go through Potions class alone and how that might affect his grade. That punk, always thinking about himself!  
  
"Harry, as captain of this team, you have the choice to forfeit this match, or go on with a one man disadvantage. What do you say?" I heard Madame Hooch ask Harry.  
  
I could tell Harry was deep in thought. He looked at Ron and the other players on the team, finally letting his gaze linger on Ron and me for a moment. He was concerned about what we thought, because we were best friends and everything.  
  
"This isn't just my decision, Madame Hooch," he said quietly, "Ask my teammates. They have an equal say about this."  
  
Behind me, I could feel Ron tensing up. He was getting upset about this whole situation too, I could tell.   
  
"I want to go on, for Mika," Ginny said fiercely, "She would want us to go and win, not just give up."  
  
Everyone looked at her, surprised, including me. We didn't expect her to be the first one to speak up. She was the youngest on the team, and we just didn't think she'd be the first one to voice an opinion.  
  
"She's right," Katie piped up, "I haven't known her as long or as well as say, Ginny or Harry or Ron, but I've gotten to know her over the past couple of days or so, and I know for a fact that she wants to win the House Cup at any cost, just like the rest of us. I say we go ahead."  
  
Ron added, "Yeah, let's get this over with! I want to tell her we've won when she wakes up."  
  
To show Ron my support, I put my hand on his.  
  
"Yeah, let's get 'em!" George said, as he and Fred picked their clubs up from the ground.  
  
Fred added, "Let's do this for Mika!!!"  
  
Harry gave Madame Hooch a look that clearly said, "Bring it on!"  
  
I whispered to Ron, "You go on! I'm gonna go to the hospital wing."  
  
Ron smiled at me and replied, "Yeah, we'll let you know what happens, okay?"  
  
I nodded and went off.  
  
~*~*~  
I could feel someone following me as I entered the castle. I ignored the feeling until I was at the door to the infirmary. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy behind me.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" I asked him, "And don't tell me you're actually concerned about Mika, because I'm not naive or stupid!"  
  
"I'm not here to insult your intelligence, Granger, although I could, considering your choice of a boyfriend, that Weasley!" he said in his smug voice, "If you think I've got an agenda here, you're wrong! I'm merely checking up on my Potions partner."  
  
"Not only are you heartless, you're selfish as well, you prat! All you can think about is your stupid mark in Potions. You don't really care about Mika!" I said to him, "Listen...she just took a hard fall. She doesn't need you to be a jerk to her right now."  
  
"You don't have to remind me," he shot back at me, "I saw her fall too!"  
  
"Go away," I muttered as I opened the door and entered the room.  
  
Lee smiled sadly and whispered to me, "I'm going back to the game!" before leaving the infirmary.   
  
I just smiled back at him. I walked up to Madame Pomfrey, who was tending to Mika's leg.   
  
"How is she?" I demanded to know with a trembling tone of voice.  
  
Madame Pomfrey replied, "Oh, she got the wind knocked out of her! She'll come to soon enough..."  
  
I sighed with relief.  
  
"Her leg is broken, but I fixed it. She'll have to stay off her feet overnight but I'm sure she could get back to her classes midday tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey continued, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Well...she's gonna be okay," I said, mostly to assure myself.  
  
A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned around and there was Malfoy again. I can't believe he had the nerve to follow me into the room!  
  
"I thought I told you to leave," I hissed at him angrily.  
  
Unfazed, Malfoy replied, "I'm glad to hear she'll be all right. I'm outta here! I know when I'm not wanted..."  
  
I watched as Malfoy left the room. He really confused me there...  
  
I sat on a chair next to Mika's bed and began to read a book for my History of Magic class.  
  
~*~*~  
**Author's Note: **Back to Mika's POV, 'coz it's time for her to wake up!!!  
  
I opened my eyes and took a look around. I winced in pain and sat up. I looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Fred, George...My head didn't hurt anymore but I was confused. What was I doing in the infirmary???   
  
"You scared us there for a minute, kiddo!" George said with a laugh.  
  
With a smile, Fred added, "Yeah, we were worried about ya!"  
  
"You got us all going there!" Katie told me.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry looked somber, and Ron's face remained expressionless as his arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. My bushyhaired friend seemed worried.  
  
"What happened???" I asked them quietly, "Why y'all looked so freaked?"  
  
Ron sighed and explained, "You took a pretty hard fall after taking a hit from a Bludger."  
  
By the look on Harry's face, I could tell he was blaming himself, especially after the conversation we had before the game.  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry," I whispered to him, "You couldn't have stopped me! I wanted to play!"  
  
"But I should have gone with my gut and tried harder to stop you from playing!" he said.  
  
"No, you couldn't have. Remember what I said?" I replied to him.  
  
He sighed, remembering my outburst without a doubt.  
  
I sighed and gave Hermione a questioning glance. She seemed preoccupied, sort of like at breakfast. I hope it wasn't about my Potions partner again...  
  
"What???" she said to me with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Something's on your mind," I said, the sentence coming out as a statement instead of a question.  
  
She looked at Ron and Harry with a 'I-Don't-Know-What-She's-Talking-About' look. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"If you've got something to say, say it, Hermione," I said, slightly irritated, "so I can tell you you're wrong!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked, as if her expression was asking me how I knew what she was thinking about. I guess my assumption that her thoughts had something to do with Draco was 'right on the money', like the Muggles would say. I watched Hermione bite her lip, a sign that she wanted to say something but was restraining herself.  
  
"Listen, Mika, you just relax and concentrate on getting better. I'll tell ya about it later!" she said with her forced smile, "I gotta go to the librabry. I'll come back later!"  
  
As I watched her run off, I let it go for a while...but promised myself I'd get her later. Instead, I asked a question I'd been dying to ask the team.   
  
"So, you guys, did we win?" I asked them excitedly, hoping for some good news.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, who glanced at Ginny, who glanced at Katie, who glanced at the twins, who glanced at each other. They had this nervous uneasiness that made me feel like they had lost.  
  
"You guys, we lost, didn't we?" I asked, half-disappointed, half-sad.  
  
Ron assured me, "Listen, if we beat Hufflepuff, we can still meet Slytherin in the finals."  
  
I sighed and said softly, "I let you guys down..."  
  
"You were injured, it wasn't your fault!" Ginny said.  
  
"If anyone should be to blame, it's me..." Harry said quietly.  
  
Every member of the team spoke at the same time and my headache came back.  
  
"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!!!" I yelled out, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
They stopped abruptly and looked at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Harry said to me then said to the team, "Why don't we leave Mika alone now? She needs her rest."  
  
Everone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, babe, take care!" Fred said as he patted my head.  
  
After repeating Fred's action, George added, "We'll catch ya later, kiddo!"  
  
I did a special handshake with Ginny then Katie.   
  
"See ya later! I'll try to be back after dinner," Ginny said.  
  
Katie told me, "Buh-bye! I'll try to back too! We got some girl talk to catch up on!"  
  
Jokingly, Ron groaned and said, "Fine then count me out!" He got serious again and said, "Rest up, Mika! We need you."  
  
The five who said goodbye left the room, leaving me face-to-face with Captain Harry.  
  
"Listen, no more blaming yourself, okay?" I said with the same insisting tone as earlier.  
  
Harry softened his look and said, "All right! Just take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Of course!" I replied.  
  
"Later, Mika!" he said before leaving the room.  
  
I watched him as he left me alone and thought about Draco...again. I wondered how this would affect him. I couldn't help but wonder if all he cared about was getting a good mark in Potions class...  
  
~*~*~  
After dinner, my girl friends, Hermione, Ginny and Katie, returned to visit me. They sat on chairs around my bed.  
  
"So what was it earlier???" I asked Hermione with a 'Tell-me-or-else' kind of look.  
  
Ginny and Katie gave Hermione curious looks.  
  
"Well," I said impatiently, "What are you waiting for???"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Did it ever occur to you that Malfoy might fancy you??? I mean, he came to see you but he left before you woke up. He wasn't himself..."  
  
"You know what I think about that," I said plainly.  
  
Katie laughed and Ginny sighed, exasparated.  
  
"This _again_?" my redhaired Quidditch teammate said, "Give it up, Herm! You know it ain't true. Draco Malfoy is a self-serving, selfish prat! You should know! The way he's been calling you and Mika Mudbloods, I don't think he fancies her!"  
  
Hermione smiled and appeared to have given up the subject.  
  
"So," Katie said, "This will be my last year here with you guys..."  
  
"I know," I said, "So, what are you gonna do to make this year memorable?"  
  
Katie shrugged. She looked like she had no idea at all...  
  
"There are a couple of things I want to do before leaving Hogwarts," she said quietly.  
  
"Care to share?" Ginny asked with a laugh.  
  
Katie blushed and replied, "Uh, maybe?"  
  
"Never mind that!" I said with a giggle, pausing before pointing at Hermione, "So, how are you and Weasley?"  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "You know we're fine!"  
  
"Must be nice to have a guaranteed date to the Yule Ball, even if it is with my brother!" Ginny stated with a light tone of voice, grimacing.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said, "Lay off me!"  
  
I laughed, and so did Hermione and Ginny but Katie was quiet.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No...it's just that...well...I-kinda-have-a-crush-on-Fred!" Katie blurted out.  
  
Ginny's eyes opened up wide. I snickered. Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"Must be the Weasley charm," the bushyhaired girl said between giggles.  
  
After we had our long girly chat, I yawned.  
  
"I think we should go," Hermione said, "See ya later!"  
  
"Ditto!" Ginny said.  
  
Katie told me, "Sleep tight!"  
  
The girls left and soon after, I fell asleep.  
  
  
  



	5. Another Night, Another Dream, But Always...

  
**  
Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why. Oh, and this chapter's just something that happened in another one of Mika's dreams...Another pointless one (like Chapter 2 except for the fact that she knows she's dreaming now), but I wanted to write more extreme fluff and put it in the story right away. This is the only way it could possibly fit in at this point. Oh, and there's a cameo appearance my Mika's favorite Muggle singing group (and mine) S Club 7. Two of her favorite S Clubbers give her advice. Oh, and notice how many times Mika keeps repeating to herself that it's just a dream!  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 5: **_Another Night, Another Dream, But Always You  
_  
~*~*~  
Muggle Beach again. Yeah, it's funny, for a place I've been to before, I still don't know what to expect. Apparently, I control everything here...so I didn't happen to add some company for myself? I could use my wand, but that wasn't how my human companion from last time appeared. Guess I could summon materialistic stuff with my wand, like music, but people...I guess if my heart really wants certain people around..._A dream is a wish your heart makes..._is that what my mother always said??? Maybe this is what this place is all about...right? Dreams...wishes...who knows???  
  
I looked at my clothes to see if they were the same as the last time. I was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I had a yellow backpack. I opened it up and found my wand. I zapped my t-shirt and changed it into a tube top of the same color.   
  
I checked out the contents of my backpack and found a good suply of junk food and sunscreen. Good things to have! All of a sudden, something fell onto my nose. Oh, I have sunglasses too? Whatever! I placed them properly on my face and closed the backpack.  
  
I walked around and found that the place was still pretty much the same. I noticed that this time, there was a table. Empty...ooh, bothered by that. I decided to sit down. II put my backpack on the empty chair next to me and decided to relax.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, have you waiting long?" a way-too-familiar male voice asked from behind me.  
  
I stood up, turned around and said, "Oh my goodness, Paul!?"  
  
Yes, one of my favorite members of S Club 7, Paul Cattermole.  
  
"Hi..." I said with a shy smile.  
  
"I think we should sit down," he said to me.  
  
So we both sat at the table. He sat across from me and I could see his face. I smiled at him.  
  
"Hiya!" Hannah Spearitt said, appearing out of nowhere, and she sat next to Paul.  
  
Okay, asking them what they're doing in my dream is not a wise idea. I mean, I wanted them here. I guess maybe they could give me some advice? Okay, no more thinking about this! Just let everything happen...  
  
"Hey, you guys...I have a question..." I said to them.  
  
Hannah smiled and said, "Shoot!"  
  
"Well, you guys are going out...were you guys ever afraid of how people woud react?"  
  
"Well, we were worried about how it would affect our career," Paul told me.  
  
"But we followed our hearts...that's all you really can do," Hannah finished.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...thanks."  
  
I sighed and wondered what would happen if I followed my heart and told Draco my true feelings. Would he feel the same way? Would my friends abandon me? Would it feel good? Would it feel right?  
  
"Hey, we're supposed to meet our mates on this beach somewhere. You wanna walk with us and look for them?" Paul asked me.  
  
"Sure!" I replied, knowing who he was refering to.  
  
~*~*~  
Hannah, Paul and I walked around on the beach.  
  
"So, you enjoy S Club 7?" Hannah questionned me.  
  
I smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah! You guys have the best feel good songs! It really helps sometimes when I'm in a foul mood." I paused, then started singing, "Once you start it up, you're gonna dance until you drop, it's a feel good thing, it's an S Club thing!"  
  
"Excellent!" Paul said, clapping at me.  
  
Jokingly, Hannah added, "Wow, I think we should chuck Jo out of the group and replace her with you!"  
  
We laughed together...then a tap on my shoulder made me stop. I turned around and saw Draco...again.  
  
"I'm glad you came back to this place..." he said in a sexy type of whisper.  
  
Behind me, I could hear the two S Clubbers.  
  
"I think we should go, Paul!" Hannah said.  
  
Paul replied, "No! This is getting good...OW!!!"  
  
"Later, Mika!" Hannah said, then there was silence. They probably left.  
  
"Yeah, this is my paradise," I pointed out to him.  
  
"Well...how's life treatin' ya?"  
  
"Terrible! I had a terrible accident..."  
  
"What happened???"  
  
I explained to him what happened during the Quiddich match. I can't believe I was talking to Draco like he was one of my best friends. This isn't making sense to me! Why can't I sleep and have a dream without being confused anymore!?   
  
"Wow, that's terrible!" he said, sounding concerned, "You seem okay now though."  
  
Oh, I guess I overlooked the fact that in my dream world, everything's perfect. Guess reality didn't happen...damn, I'm confused again!!! Ugh, no more thinking. I'm swearing off thinking...at least until this dream's over.  
  
"Whatever..." I muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry...for what the real me has done to you."  
  
"Don't be...the real you's probably not, so why should you be?"  
  
"Well...I don't know...listen, I'm only saying what you'd want me to say. This is supposed to be a perfect place. I thought maybe I should try and act the part of the perfect dream date."  
  
Oooooooohhhhhhh, this is soooooooooooooooo confusing! What am I supposed to say now???  
  
"Well, that's good to know!" I said with a smile.   
  
Oh, brother! That was extremely lame-o!  
  
"I know you're still thinking about your reality, babe," he said, "but this is your perfect little world! Why don't you just take advantage of this and do what we both know you really want to do???"  
  
Ugh, still as arrogant as ever! What does he know about what I really want???  
  
"Exactly what do you think you know about my deepest, most passionate desires, Draco-Muffin-Head???" I said pointedly, adding the Muffin-Head part as an insult to his intelligence.  
  
As if I didn't insult him, he replied, "I know exactly what you want. I gave it to you last time and you didn't have any objections it!"  
  
Oooh, now, why didn't I see that coming??? He makes a reference to a previous dream...what the hell??? This is nuts!!!   
  
"You're right..." I admitted, "so you want me to spend the whole time snogging with you???"  
  
"Whatever you want!" he replied.  
  
Irritated and annoyed by his arrogance, I walked off.  
  
~*~*~  
After a bit of walking, I arrived at a place that looked oddly familiar...the video for 'Natural'!!! That's it! That's why it looked familiar! I found the S Club 7, singing and doing their routine for the song.  
  
**Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the makeup of our DNA  
It's not by chance, we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it, baby, you know that it's just destiny's way  
  
**"Hey!" Draco's voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned around and said, "Why'd you follow me?"  
  
"Because my only purpose here is to please you," he explained.  
  
**Baby, lovin' you comes easily to me  
It's what I'm livin' for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby, lovin' you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
  
**"If you wanna please me, you'll leave!" I hissed at him.  
  
"Is that really what will please you?" he asked me.  
  
This guy was getting on my nerves, like a little mosquito that won't leave me alone!  
  
**We've got the answers but there's no explanation  
We've got each other, baby, come what may  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven  
But when you touch me, the reaction, it just blows me away  
  
**I noticed that Hannah sang with a half-smile, as if she knew that my question earlier had anything to do with this.  
  
For some reason absolutely foreign to me, I finally just gave in. I let my desires fog my judgement. I kissed him again, giving it all I've got. It's just a dream, right? It's just a dream...  
  



	6. Tensions Arise

**  
Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why. Mika wakes up to a card and a dozen red roses. Later on, Draco seems a little to eager to help her catch up on what she missed in Potions...although she only missed one class. And Hermione does something awesome to put Draco in his place...at Mika's expense!   
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 6: **_Tensions Arise  
_  
~*~*~  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a dozen roses and a card on the table on my right, next to my bed. I grabbed the card and read it outloud to myself.  
  
"Hey, Mika! I hope you're feeling better...I missed just seeing the back of your head in the Great Hall. Get better soon! - DM.   
PS. I know you're gonna miss Potions today so...expect to see me later with some notes."  
  
I shoved the card under my pillow. This is just too weird for me...I replayed my dream in my head.  
_  
"I'm sorry...for what the real me has done to you."  
  
"Don't be...the real you's probably not, so why should you be?"  
  
"Well...I don't know...listen, I'm only saying what you'd want me to say. This is supposed to be a perfect place. I thought maybe I should try and act the part of the perfect dream date."  
  
"Well, that's good to know!"   
  
"I know you're still thinking about your reality, babe, but this is your perfect little world! Why don't you just take advantage of this and do what we both know you really want to do???"  
  
"Exactly what do you think you know about my deepest, most passionate desires, Draco-Muffin-Head???"  
  
"I know exactly what you want. I gave it to you last time and you didn't have any objections it!"  
_  
"Good morning," Ron's voice said, breaking through my thoughts.  
  
I looked over at him and saw that he was accompanied by Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey, you guys!" I said softly.  
  
"Thought we'd come and visit you before Potions!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Thanks! I appreciate it!" I told them, faking my enthousiastic voice.  
  
"So how are ya?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Good...I'll be able to get back on my feet in time for lunch!" I said with a smile, sort of relieved that I didn't have face Draco in Potions today.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
Ron wore a similar one as Hermione and I smiled back at them.   
  
"Well, we gotta go!" Hermione said, "You want any help catching up? I think you'll be missing History of Magic and Potions."  
  
"Uh, no, that's cool..." I told her carefully, "I have it covered, really!"  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly and Ron shrugged.   
  
"Okay, if you insist!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
The pair left and I summoned my Arithmancy homework. I began working on the assignment, trying to distract myself from Draco Malfoy and my confusing situation.  
  
~*~*~  
A few hours later, Madame Pomfrey took the bandages out of my leg.  
  
"Thanks," I said, "Uh, Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"I want you to keep these roses...as a token of my appreciation," I told her, pointing at the roses I had gotten from Draco.  
  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Ooh, thank you, Mika...they're beautiful!"   
  
I watched as she took the roses and left the room. I couldn't be caught with those! People, especially Hermione, would ask questions...and I really didn't want to hear anymore about Draco fancying me. The card and the roses were a friendly gesture...right?  
  
I stood up, grabbed my Arithmancy book, my parchment, and the card under the pillow. I wobbled a bit, but regained my balance. I took my stuff and went off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~  
I walked into Gryffindor Tower and headed straight for my dormitory. With a smile, I shoved my Arithmancy stuff into my rucksack, along with my Potions stuff and my Care of Magical Creatures stuff. I took my History of Magic stuff out and left it on my bed. I changed out of my Quidditch robes and into a fresh set of school robes. I put Draco's card in my pocket. I brushed my black hair and put it into two low pigtails. I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror before leaving the room and heading out to the Great Hall, ready to face another day.  
  
~*~*~  
I reached the Entrance Hall when I saw Draco heading towards me.  
  
"Mika!" he called out at me as he approached me, "I was hoping to catch you before you got to the Great Hall!"  
  
I smiled as he stopped in front of me.  
  
"Uh, here," he said as he handed me a roll of parchment.  
  
I smiled brightly, remembering what the card he left me said.  
  
"Thanks!" I told him, "For these notes...and for the flowers and the card too."  
  
What happened after my display of gratitude threw me off guard. Draco began to blush! Too weird...  
  
"You're welcome," he answered, "I gotta go!"  
  
Before I could say anything back, he rushed off to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~  
A few minutes later, I walked into the Great Hall. I waited because I didn't want anyone, especially Hermione, to get all worked up if we walked in at the same time.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I headed for the Gryffindor table, limping slightly. On my way, someone knocked me off balance and I slipped, landing straight on my rear end. I looked up to see who ran into me.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley said quickly, "Oh, Mika, I'm sorry...are you all right?"  
  
"Sure!" I assured him, "Not a problem at all!"  
  
He helped me up and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Thanks!" I told him, "I'm still feelin' kinda unstable on my feet."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry...I was kinda in a hurry," he explained.  
  
"No need to explain!" I told him.  
  
"So I'll catch ya later?"  
  
"Count on it!"  
  
I walked away from the Hufflepuff student and sighed. _"Count on it!"_? Boy, I really sounded desparate there! I hope he didn't take it the wrong way! Then again, he _is_ kinda cute...and Muggle born. He'd probably have more in common with me then Draco would, right?  
  
I sat down at my usual seat next to Harry and was greeted happily by my friends and teammates.  
  
"Hey, good to have you back!" Ron said.  
  
"Ditto!" Ginny echoed her brother's sentiments.  
  
"We were worried about you!" Harry said with a smile.  
  
Katie said from the other end of the table, "Yeah, we missed ya, girl!"  
  
Fred and George just waved at me and I waved back. I looked across from me and noticed that someone was missing.  
  
"Hey, you guys, where's Hermione?" I asked Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Ron explained, "Oh, she said something about the..." He stopped, then said, "Never mind! There she is!"  
  
Hermione sat down across from me with a mischivious gleam in her eyes. I wondered what she was up to.  
  
We all ate our lunches, and I let conversations float by. I focused on eating my food and trying to figure out what to do about Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if isn't the Muggle Lover and the Mudblood!" Draco's voice behind me broke through my thoughts, "Well, I suppose I know who pays for the dates in this relationship!"  
  
I could feel my blood boil as he spoke. I guess it was an automatic reation to the 'ol Malfoy charm...*mental gag* Anyway, I almost forgot how much of a jerk he can still be. I could feel him standing behind me and my heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy! You're not wanted here!" Harry told him with a cold tone of voice and a matching expression.  
  
I watched as Ron's expression when from 'happy to see me' to 'angry at Malfoy' in five seconds flat. Ginny's did the same but Hermione was still wearing that mischivious look and I wondered yet again what was going on with her.  
  
"Don't you have someplace to be?" Ginny asked the blond behind me.  
  
"Get outta sight, Malfoy!" Ron said menacingly, "Or else..."  
  
"Or else what, Weasley? You and the Mudblood will make me pay?" Draco challenged, then he looked at Hermione and said, "What? Speechless, Granger? Why don't you back your boyfriend up?"  
  
Hermione's lips slowly formed a smug smile and she replied calmly, "Ron's a big boy! He can handle himself. I would watch who I was picking a fight with, though."  
  
"What are you talking about about, Granger?" he said.  
  
I watched as Hermione pulled a card out of her pocket and said, "Oooh! What's this? 'Hey, Mika! I hope you're feeling better...I missed just seeing the back of your head in the Great Hall. Get better soon!' Guess Ron's not the only pureblood that fell for a Muggle born!"  
  
My card! I reached into my pocket and realized that it wasn't there! *mental groan* It must have fallen out of my pocket when Justin knocked me over!!! I'm glad Hermione found it and not someone else...but still...  
  
I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder to see Draco's reaction. I watched as a look of total anger took over his face.  
  
"Give me that!" he hissed as he reached for the card.   
  
I watched as he took the card out of Hermione's hands, ripped it apart and dropped the pieces onto my empty plate. I gasped.  
  
Draco walked off and I bit my lip. Hermione smiled victoriously and was slapping fives with Ron, Harry and Ginny. I just sat there in shock, looking at the pieces of the card in my plate. I took the contents of my plate, shoved it in my pocket and went off without saying a word.  
  
~*~*~  
I walked off to Care of Magical Creatures with mixed feelings. There was a part of me that was glad Draco got put in his place. I thought that was bloody brilliant how Hermione had done it! I mean, she thought that Draco's feelings weren't returned; I guess it never occurred to her that it would bother me one way or another. Another part of me was devastated, torn apart, seeing the card I cherished with Draco's kind words in it destroyed. I was angry at Hermione for being an insensitive bitch, angry at myself for carrying the card around instead of hiding it, angry at Draco for stepping out of line. I mean, he was nice to me outside of Potions...technically, that was not part of our deal!  
  
~*~*~  
Once outside, I felt the chilly fall breeze hit my back and the sunshine in front me. I walked off, heading for class.  
  
"MIKA!!!" Hermione yelled out behind me, "Wait up!!!"  
  
I slowed down my pace but I didn't stop.  
  
When Hermione caught up to me, she said, "So, how did you like how I handled it?"  
  
I tightened my expression and replied, "You did well..."  
  
"You don't seem thrilled!" she commented.  
  
"Way to overstate the obvious! You know...for someone so clever, you're so dense!" I shot back at her.  
  
"What are you talking about???" she said sounding confused.  
  
"You've gone and ruined everything! Why didn't you just return the card to me?"  
  
"Mika, you never fancied him back...I never saw any harm!" she said, trying to justify her actions.  
  
"Obviously, you overlooked one simple fact."  
  
"What would that be?" she asked me in a clueless tone I had never heard from her.  
  
"I have to work with him all term...I don't need an angry partner to add to my already oh-so-enjoyable Potions class experience!" I explained to her, using some sarcasm to make my point.  
  
Hermione sighed and told me, "I thought you could handle that..."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Listen, Herm, you don't understand, okay? You just don't understand..."  
  
I walked away from her and headed for class.  
  
Once class got started, I stood a good distance away from Harry, Ron and Hermione while getting a good view of Draco and his Slytherin friends.  
  
~*~*~  
At the end of the day, I felt completely exhausted. At suppertine, I just ate quietly, sandwiched between Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. I went off after dinner and went straight to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and I plopped onto my bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
The next week was pretty much routine. Struggling through classes, attempting to enjoy every Quidditch practice, just trying to get through the day. More of the same the week after that...I was still angry at Hermione, going as far as to give her the cold shoulder on her birthday. Ron, Ginny and Harry sided with her of course! And Draco was still angry and hurt...and taking it out on me. We became all business during Potions, and he stopped speaking to me. It was more of the same the week after that. So much for September...  
  
  
  
  



	7. Love, Hate And A Hufflepuff Cutie

  
**Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This story is told from Mika's POV so if seems a little one sided, that's why...Draco's pissed at Mika, who's pissed at Hermione, who's pissed back at her and has no idea that she actually cares about what Draco thinks. Mika gives Hermione the cold shoulder while Draco gives it to her. During the month of October, Mika feels that she can't turn to her friends so she decides to distance herself from her and the rest of her Gryffindor friends to explore some other options...and finds a friend in a Hufflepuff she never really noticed. Hello!!! Watch the poor girl get even more confused! That's why she brings out her old diary...to help her sort things out! Heh...  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 7: **_Love, Hate, And A Hufflepuff Cutie  
_  
~*~*~  
Well...if September was any indication of things to come, I'm gonna have a pretty interesting year! *mental gag* _Interesting_??? Honestly, the word 'hell' comes to mind.  
  
I know I hurt Hermione when I gave her the cold shoulder on her birthday...but she should have thought of the consequences before she used the card against Draco. I said I didn't fancy him back but...  
  
I went into my trunk and grabbed a fuzzy yellow diary and a red Muggle pen, a gift from my parents, then put it on my bed. I never used a quill on it...it was one of those Muggle things I kept dear to my heart. I guess I never really wanted to fully give up the Muggle part of my life. I wish someone understood! Harry and Ron wouldn't...Hermione, under the right circumstances, would, but we are currently mad at each other...  
  
I picked up the diary and opened it, quickly skimming through the entries, stopping at the last one. I had started writing in it when I started at Hogwarts. It had everything...my thoughts, my feelings...everything from my first year to my fourth year. A lot of scribbles of 'I hate Malfoy', 'Death 2 Snape', 'Wood rocks!' and 'Gryffindor Pride FOREVER!' covered the pages. I smiled fondly at the pages...written back in the day when I hated Malfoy and worshipped Oliver Wood, former Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and former tutor. It was so simple...I missed those simple days...  
  
I flipped to a new page and began to write.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I know I haven't written anything since fourth year...it was about the whole Yule Ball thing...by the way, update on that: I went and had fun and danced with everyone! Terry Boot was really cute...but nah! Well, no interest whatsoever!  
  
Anyway, I know you're a little dusty...I haven't written in you in almost a year...ten months, I think. Anyway, something's come up and I need you again. It's the UNTHINKABLE!!! Draco Malfoy...Snape's gone and made me work with him all term!!! Parp! That damn professor's a muffin! I think it's safe to assume that he's gone totally mad!!!  
  
I can never understand that Slytherin prat! First, he's all high and mighty, and then he starts being nice, then he holds back on me! It's partly Hermione's fault...she ruined it! I gave her the cold shoulder on her birthday and she's pissed at me too! IT WAS HER FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron took her side for obvious reasons, Harry accused me of being disloyal, and Ginny said that I was bent out of shape for no reason. If they weren't so busy snogging...! Only Katie, George and Fred will talk to me at practice...oh well...I almost threw the Quaffle at Ginny's head last practice...Katie was so busy trying to play peacekeeper too!  
  
Well, everything started with Draco Malfoy! We made a pact to be civil in Potions class but to remain rivals the rest of the time. He went against the pact and gave me this EXTREMELY NICE card and flowers when I got injured last month. Hermione got ahold of it and used it against him...he's giving me the cold shoulder now! Just when I was starting to see who he can be...  
  
What am I gonna do? I fancy him...and I know he fancies me back...but we can't...and he would never admit to his feelings! There's just too much at stake! Well...I'll figure it out...I hope."  
  
I shut my diary and stuffed it in my trunk. I glanced at my watch and checked the time. 10PM on a Friday night...Lavander and Pavarti were whispering on Pavarti's bed and Hermione just stopped reading, turned off the light and decided to go to bed.  
  
In the darkness, I tiptoed out of the dormitory with my cloak. I went down to the Common Room and sat by the fire. I glanced out the window and looked up at the sky. It was completely black except for a few stars that sparkled dimly. I sighed and decided to take a walk to clear my head. I put on my thick fuzzy grey cloak over my yellow fleece pyjamas to keep me warm.  
  
~*~*~  
"Lumos!" I whispered.  
  
I made my way out of Gryffindor Tower with my wand's faint light allowing me to see. I walked down the hall, down the main staircase, down to the Entrance Hall and out the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
I walked outside and headed towards the lake. That's when I noticed the shadow of someone else outside, leaning against a big oak tree by the lake. Who else could it be? I walked on to my destination and headed for the oak tree, curiosity overwhelming me. I approached the tree quietly and saw that a guy was there. As I got closer, I began to recognize more details. The guy was wearing Hufflepuff colors...the canary yellow sweater. He was wearing black trousers too.   
  
"Hey, you out for a walk too?" I asked him as I got approched him.  
  
When I got to the tree, I stood in front of him and waited for his reaction.  
  
"Yeah...thought I'd just hang out here for while..." the familiar voice of Justin Finch-Fletchley reached my ears as I figured out his identity.  
  
I pointed the light of my wand at him and saw that he was smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mika?" he asked me.  
  
I replied, "I needed to clear my head."  
  
I sat down to Justin's right, by the base of the tree, not expecting him to talk to me or anything. Pointing my wand still lit up at him, I watched as he sat down next to me.  
  
"You too, huh?" he asked me plainly.  
  
I gave him a faint smile and said, "Yeah..."  
  
"Heh...if you ask me, dealings with the opposite sex are too much trouble!" he stated.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley...I barely notice him. I remember him having Double Herbology with me second year...but otherwise, I never really paid attention to him...why was he talking to me like we've been good friends? Whether it's Draco or Justin or even Harry or Ron, boys are weird!!! *mental gag*  
  
I pointed my wand at him so that I could see his face and pointed out, "Well, you're dealing with me, aren't you?"  
  
I saw a hint of nervousness when his expression made the transition from casual to serious.  
  
"Well...this girl's something else...she makes me feel that if I can't deal with her, I can't deal with anyone else..." he said with a tone matching his expression.  
  
"Yeah, while we're on the subject of confiding secrets...there's this guy that makes me feel the same way...he's just the most confusing guy!" I told him, assuming that we were sharing secrets.  
  
"I have to tell you though, I know where she stands...she doesn't confuse me at all...I just don't get enough of her! I don't wanna deal with girls if it's gonna be anything like dealing with her. It's tough for for me to want something I can't have..."  
  
"I think I know what you feel...I think this guy fancies me back, it's just the circumstances..."  
  
"The circumstances...right! I'm pretty sure she doesn't fancy me back though..."  
  
"Aw, come on, Justin, cut yourself some slack! I'm sure you're very fanciable...if this girl doesn't see it, it's her loss! Or maybe she does see it but, like I said, the circumstances don't favor her revealing her true feelings."  
  
"You could say that...she's...caught up in something."  
  
"You see! Told ya! All you have to do is wait for the right time...who knows what the future may bring?"  
  
"I guess...you never told me about your situtation! We've already sort of established the fact that we're keeping things a secret..."  
  
"Yeah...well, it's just typical guy problems...hated the guy, now I fancy him..."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
Heh, confiding in Justin was nice. We went on, talking for an hour about everything and anything, getting to know each other better, then headed back to the castle unnoticed.  
  
I went to bed, feeling a bit better about my situation but still a bit stressed about things. At least now I can sleep a little easier...well...hmmmmm.......  
  
~*~*~  
Katie's voice woke me up the next the day.  
  
"Mika??? Come on!!! Let's go!"   
  
"Wha?" I said with a groan as I woke up.  
  
"C'mon, let's check out the Hufflepuff VS Slytherin match...!" she said insistantly.  
  
"All right! Thanks for waking me up, Katie!" I said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Not a problem!" she said brightly.  
  
I rolled out of bed and watched as she left. I looked around and saw that Hermione's bed was clear and so were Pavarti's and Lavander's.   
  
I headed got ready, changing into a fresh set of school robes and brushing my hair. I went into the washroom and finished up my preparations.  
  
~*~*~  
I walked into the Great Hall and sat in my usual seat to eat lunch, since I slept through breakfast. I could feel Hermione glaring at me coldly. Actually, none of my so-called best friends said anything to me. Behind me, I could feel Draco glaring at me too. Hell, this is not the way to live! Well...there's only one way to deal.  
  
I got up and headed for the Hufflepuff table. I sat across from Hannah Abbott, next to Justin.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" I greeted the members of Hufflepuff House.  
  
Hannah looked at me curiously and said, "What's up, Mika? What brings you to our table?"  
  
Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones looked at me, smiling, as well as Justin.  
  
"I actually came just to hang out with you guys...thought I'd expand my circle of friends..."  
  
Justin told me with a laugh, "Are you tellin' me 'The Fab Four' has been cut down to a trio?"  
  
"You could say that!" I said casually, faking a smile.  
  
Ernie gave me a curious look.  
  
"Anyway, part of the reason I came here is extend an invitation for you guys to come to my party in a couple of months...January 1st...I wanted to get a rough estimate of who would come," I told anyone at the table who would listen.  
  
I got a surprising response from a lot of Hufflepuffs, including Justin. I smiled brightly.  
  
"That's great, you guys!" I exclaimed, "Thanks!"  
  
I stood up and headed for the Entrance Hall. It appeared empty but once I got there, I walked into someone. With a sigh, I looked up and saw Draco scowling at me. I gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Watch what you're going, Avalon!" he muttered.  
  
Sarcastically, I shot back, "Oooh, I'm sorry for walking into the Great Malfoy! I'll try not to step on your expensive five knut shoes next time!"  
  
As we stared at each other, I clenched my right fist and kept my expression tight and serious. I watched his expression change from angry to frustrated.  
  
"What's the deal with all this? Don't tell me you've had a change of heart! I don't buy a thing you wrote in that card! You went against our deal...why?" I hissed at him.  
  
Oooh, talk about comin' on too strong! I did make a pretty big assumption that he was gonna be his usual self...maybe even more of snothead than usual! We continued looking into each other's eyes. I had no idea what to expect but at that point, I wished I could shoot daggars out of my eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for??? Answer me!" I challenged him, "You know, when someone gives you lip, you're not so high and mighty anymore!"  
  
He sighed, his frustration becoming less and less apparent on his face. Instead, a confused and flustered look took over his face. I waited there with an exasperated look. I exhaled sharply and tapped my left foot impatiently.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..._you _don't know what you're talking about..." he told me cooly. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky I even give you the time of day outside Snape's class," he added in his 'I-think-I'm-better-than-you' tone of voice.  
  
Lowering my voice, I told him, "That's bull and you know it! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
Before Draco could reply, I looked over Draco's shoulder caught sight of Alecia Castelli and Katia Sparks, his little Slytherin fan club, heading in our direction. They walked over to us.  
  
"Did we interrupt anything?" the redhead Katia asked, giving me a disgusted look.  
  
I returned Katia's look then diverted my attention to her best friend and watched as Alecia gave Draco a concerned smile and asked, "Are you okay, Drake?"  
  
"Just fine," he spat out as I refocused my eyes on him, "We're done...The Mudblood was just leaving."  
  
He gave me his signature 'Get-lost' look, the one that he had a habit of giving Crabbe and Goyle when he didn't want them around.  
  
I bit my lip then said with a serious expression on my face, "Heh, deny it all you want...but I'm not done with you! Next time, I swear I won't leave until I get the answers I want! And that's not a threat, it's a promise."  
  
I headed for the main staircase and headed for Gryffindor Tower. As I walked up the stairs, I stopped and sat on the step I was on. As they walked off, I watched their backs and listened to a bit of their conversation.  
  
"What's with that girl?" Alecia's voice said.  
  
"You know me," Draco commented lightly, "I've always got some Gryffindor up in my business!"  
  
"She's no good for you, that Avalon girl," Katia's voice announced, "Nothing but trouble, I always say about Mudbloods."  
  
"Uh huh," Draco said distractedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Alecia agreed, then added, "Forget about her! Let's head back to Slytherin Dungeon...you've got a match to get ready for!"  
  
"You know, I've got the perfect girl for you, Drake, and you're standing next to her!" Katia said with a giggle.  
  
"_You_?" he asked in a confused tone of voice.  
  
"No, _silly_, Aleesh!" Katia replied between giggles.  
  
Alecia reprimanded her best friend, "Shut up, Kat!"  
  
"Uh, that's cute..."  
  
I stood up to the sound of feminine giggles and headed for Gryffindor Tower, deciding not to hear the rest of it. I walked up to the portrait hole and told the Fat Lady the password.   
  
I went in and went up to my dormitory to get ready to go outside for the match. I brushed my hair and decided not to put it up in a ponytail. I grabbed my red cloak and put it over my school robes. I grabbed a pair of Muggle sunglasses and put them on.  
  
"Hello, Mika," the sound of Hermione's voice came to my ears from behind me, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," I muttered as I left the room, not looking back.  
  
~*~*~  
The light breeze I was walking against caused my hair to flow behind me. Walking briskly, I made my way out to the Quidditch pitch. A big crowd was already out and more people were headed there like I was.  
  
I found a seat at the end of the row where the Gryffindor section meets with the Slytherin one and saw that my so-called best friends were all five rows down from me. I sighed and looked up at the sky then I looked in the direction of the Slytherins and saw Draco's groupies.  
  
The match began and I looked up at the action above me.  
  
~*~*~  
A few hours later, I sighed as the match ended and Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff by a score of 120 to 60.   
  
~*~*~  
Nothing too eventful happened during the rest of that day...or that month, for that matter! The Halloween Feast was pretty much unpleasant...hmmm...not too pleasant to think about. 


	8. All Is Right Again...Mostly...

  
**Title:** Show Me Your Colors  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Ships:** mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **Well, this is the halfway point of the story practically. Mika patches things up with her best friends...she starts hanging out with people who aren't Gryffindors. What else can I say??? I don't really know...  
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
**Chapter 8: **_All Is Right Again...Mostly..._  
  
~*~*~  
"Come on, people, hustle, hustle, HUSTLE!!!" Harry screamed at us.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Katie and I flew around the Quidditch field a little faster. Harry was really power trippin' and I couldn't stand it! Training is training though and I really couldn't complain. It was part of the game that I loved since forever.  
  
"Okay, people!!! Chasers, takes shots against Ron!!!" Harry screamed again after 10 laps, "Beaters, you guys practice keeping the bludgers away from them."  
  
We did as we were told and continued our training.   
  
"Mika, you okay?" Katie asked me as we passed the Quaffle around.  
  
I glanced at Ron and Ginny and replied, "Yeah...sure..."  
  
"She's still upset about last month..." Ginny explained, "Which I still think she overreacted..."  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Harry seem to think my loyalties are mixed up!" I replied pointedly.  
  
As she took a shot against Ron, Katie replied, "Relax, Mika, everything's gonna be okay!"  
  
~*~*~  
After a totally exhausting Quidditch training session, we all headed back to the Common Room. A whole bunch of people were there and Professor McGonagall was trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Students!!! _Students_!!! **STUDENTS**!!!" she said in her stern voice.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
Professor McGonagall went on, "Students, tomorrow morning, there will be a carriage leaving for Hogsmead for students third year and above who have signed permission forms."  
  
Another Hogsmead weekend...I had the tendancy to skip that since this school year started. I mean, third year, it was cool...fourth year, yeah, it was okay...but the novelty's wearing off. I guess Christmas shopping's the reason I'd want to go...or maybe to buy someone a birthday gift. But it wasn't the most important thing to me to go there.  
  
~*~*~  
After grabbing a bite and studying in the library, I headed for my dorm. I walked to my bed and saw Hermione sitting on it.  
  
"Mikaila Avalon, we need to talk," she told me, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I sighed and replied, "What's there to talk about?"  
  
"Plenty...like what happened these past few weeks..."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Hermione."  
  
"Listen, you wouldn't have given me the cold shoulder if I hadn't used that card against Malfoy...I see how miserable you are during Potions and I feel bad. Could ya forgive me?"  
  
I looked into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Listen, Herm, I've just realized that...there are more people at Hogwarts than just you, Ron, and Harry. I've decided I want to expand my horizons. This isn't about you anymore, it's about me...my growth. I'm not upset at you anymore."  
  
Hermione's eyes seemed to comprehend but I saw fear. She didn't believe me when I said I wasn't mad.  
  
"So, we're still friends, Mika?" she asked me.  
  
"Sure...you can tell Harry, Ron and Ginny that too...I'm just trying...to find myself...and find what I really want," I explained.  
  
"Is this about..." she began, then lowered her voice, "Draco?"  
  
"I need to know where I stand with him," I went on, "I mean, for all we know, that nice act could be his idea of a sick joke..."  
  
"I thought so at first, but..." Hermione said, her voice fading.  
  
I thought about it for a bit. I mean, for the past month, Draco wouldn't talk to me. I don't know why I felt bad about that...I mean, if he doesn't talk to me, he's not insulting me...but the tension was rough for me. I wanted to be friends, I wanted to have a friendly conversation with him. I don't know why, but I can't get this perfect Draco out of my head. I really should stop dreaming about that...  
  
Finally, when curiosity overwhelmed me, I prodded, "But what?"  
  
Hermione looked at me surprised. "You really wanna know???" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah..." I answered honestly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Are you sure??? You promise you won't bite my head off?"  
  
Maybe Hermione could offer some insight...maybe it's not so farfetched for him to like me or for me to like him.  
  
"I promise," I told her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Well...he's been acting strange. He's been in crowds but he wasn't enjoying the attention he's gotten...he doesn't seem as arrogant he usually was...and he asked about your birthday party. He tried to make it seem like he was interested just so he could gather up a bunch of Slytherins to crash it...but I doubt that's what it was. Of course I told him you were mad at me and that you hadn't invited me but I heard Hufflepuffs talking about it."  
  
"Oh of course you're invited, Herm...so are Harry, Ron and Ginny!!! I'm sorry about this past month and a bit..."  
  
I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one who had changed.   
  
"It wasn't completely your fault..."  
  
Hermione and I hugged each other and I was glad we'd finally patched things up!  
  
"Hey, are you going to Hogsmead tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am, Herm..."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, and things were finally back to normal between us.  
  
~*~*~  
I found Ron, Ginny and Harry in the Common Room. Ginny was watching Ron and Harry as they played Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked them.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Ron asked, then mumbled, "Check."  
  
"Plenty...like how I've been a total brat for the past month," I replied as Harry moved his piece.  
  
As the game went on, Ginny said, "Okay, we're listening..."  
  
"I was just so confused and I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. Hermione and I talked and she made me realize that I was wrong. I overreacted...I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you guys thought that I wasn't being loyal."  
  
"So you thought we thought you were a traitor?" Harry asked me as he moved another piece.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry you felt that way," Ron said, taking his turn.  
  
Ginny smiled and replied, "See...everything's okay now! This past month was just a huge misunderstanding!"  
  
I smiled at all of them and we shared a good group hug.  
  
~*~*~  
I went to bed that night feeling a lot better...I hadn't lost my best friends! I still wanted to after Draco...he was hurt and I wanted to show him that I wasn't the enemy. I spent a good part of the night looking up at the ceiling before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
I woke up the next and got ready for my trip to Hogsmead. Hermione, Lavander and Pavarti were too.  
  
"So you gonna be hanging out with your new friends?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"For a while..." I answered.  
  
"Have fun..." she said to me.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry though, I'll hook up with you guys later though..." I assured her.  
  
"Okay...that would be great!"  
  
We all headed out to the Common Room.  
  
~*~*~  
After Professor McGonagall sorted us all out, we headed out to the carriages. She gave us all permission to sit with our friends from other houses so I went to join up with a group of Hufflepuffs. Hannah and Susan were sitting together in one carriage, along with Kerriann Veerman and Laura-Elizabeth Moore. I sat next to Hannah and smiled.  
  
"Hi-ho!" Kerriann greeted me, returning my smile.  
  
Hannah smiled back at me too and said, "Glad you could join us!"  
  
Susan and Laura-Elizabeth smiled too and I waved at them.  
  
"So Mika, how's life treatin' ya?" Laura-Elizabeth asked.  
  
I smiled and answered, "It's good, really..."  
  
"That's good to know," Susan said.  
  
"Hmmmmm, you know what I heard?" Kerriann piped up.  
  
My eyes and Susan's turned to face her. We were both curious. Hannah and Laura-Elizabeth rolled theirs.  
  
"What is it???" I asked.  
  
Kerriann smiled and said, "Apparently, there were two students outside past curfew a couple of weeks ago...and they were snogging by the lake."  
  
Feigning interest, I asked, "Oh my gosh! Seriously??? I never heard...! Guess I've been too busy!"  
  
"Well," she continued, "The reason the rumor's been spreading like mad in our house because one of them was a Hufflepuff...at least, that's what's going around."  
  
Rolling her eyes again, Hannah said, "That's not true! It's just a stupid rumor! If anyone goes out there snogging past curfew, it's got to be a Slyhtherin..."  
  
"Maybe it's a girl Hufflepuff student snogging with Malfoy!!!" Susan whispered.  
  
"EWWWW!!! Sue!!!" Laura-Elizabeth said in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
I just kinda tuned out the conversation...no one knew the details but how could people have known Justin and I were outside? And who the hell thought we were snogging??? Well, the good thing, if there is a good thing about a rumor, is that no one knows it was us out there.   
  
~*~*~  
Once we got there, the girls and I went shopping around Hogsmead.  
  
Our first stop was Honeydukes. Kerriann's eyes lit up brightly the second we entered the store. We went for all our favorite things, like Sugar Quills and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and all sorts of sweets.  
  
"Hmmmmm, you think Ryan Cauldwell would like all this???" Laura-Elizabeth asked.  
  
"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach..." I said, "...although men aren't exactly what we're dealin' with right now...more like boys!"  
  
"Close enough!" Kerriann said, "Just a technicality, Mika!"  
  
Hannah added, "Relax, it's all good, Laura!"  
  
We looked around, ate free samples...  
  
~*~*~  
Later, we headed towards a boutique called 'Magical Style' to check out the latest threads out there and to see what kind of dress robes we could buy. When we came in, I found that Hermione and Ginny were in the store too. After the pleasantries were exchanged and everyone was introduced, we decided that we'd all browse the store together.  
  
Laura-Elizabeth and Susan went in one direction while Hannah and Kerriann went in another. Hermione, Ginny and I were by the dressing rooms, looking at the newest collections of dress robes, the 'Moonlight Princess' collection, by Sophia Desire, one of the most popular fashion designers in the wizarding world and the 'Angel Sweetness' collection, by Serena Logan, an up-and-coming designer. Hermione seemed bored, complaining about how she got dragged by Ginny to the store.  
  
"I don't see why people enjoy shopping so much!!!" Hermione commented, "It's a waste of money, and a lot of standing around and looking..."  
  
"Geez, everything's so expensive..." Ginny whispered.  
  
I said, "You've got spending money, Gin! What about Harry's prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he gave you??? I mean, he loves you...I'm sure he meant for that to be a gift..."  
  
"Yeah, but every knut counts and you never know when that money could come in handy..." she explained.  
  
"She's right," Hermione piped up, "This is just a waste of time and money!!!"  
  
She seemed bored...  
  
"It's time to splurge!!! Besides, this is kinda a necessity..." I told her, "You can't wear your brothers' dress robes...you're the only girl, you need this."  
  
"True...but mom said she'd make me one...and she bought me one secondhand!"  
  
"That saves money..." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Ginny, I'll buy this one for you!!!" I said at the same time.  
  
Ginny smiled at me, and I took it as a yes. While Hermione waited by a mannequin, Ginny and I began grabbing dress robes left and right. Ginny grabbed a light blue one, I grabbed a red one and we each ducked into a dressing room.  
  
"Hmmmm, I really like this one!" Ginny commented, "It's from Serena Logan's 'Angel Sweetness' collection..."  
  
"That's great!" I told her.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how sophisticated and older I looked.  
  
"I have to see you!" I told them.  
  
"Okay," Ginny replied.  
  
"On the count of three, we have to come out together, okay?" I continued.  
  
Ginny answered, "Okay!"  
  
"One, two, three!" I said then I came out.  
  
I saw Ginny come out. We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"You look totally awesome, Ginny!" I said.  
  
"You too," she said.  
  
I began to twirl around a little. Ginny was smiling and giving me this 'Oh-grow-up-you're-so-immature!' look while I saw Hermione's gaze drift off. I stopped and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
Hermione said quietly, "Hmmmmm, nothing, just don't look behind you..."  
  
The second she said not to look behind me, I turned around and accidentally hit the person behind me with my hand...Draco. I stared into his eyes and he did the same into mine. I heard the sound of a bag falling on the ground but I didn't move my eyes. He didn't either.  
  
"Well, if this is a staring contest, I bet a galleon on Mika!" Ginny said jokingly behind me.  
  
Finally, Draco said, "Hey...you look...nice."  
  
"Thanks," I said softly. I painfully pulled my eyes away from him and picked up the bag next to him. "Did you drop this?" I asked, extending the bag out to him.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, taking the bag from me.  
  
"Well...I guess I better get going..." he said.  
  
Alecia and Katia came from another aisle at the other end of the store with their own bags and walked over to Draco. He smiled very lightly before turning and leaving with the girls, so lightly that I was the only one who noticed.  
  
"Goodbye, Draco..." I said softly to Draco's retreating back.  
  
When Draco, Katia and Alecia left, Hermione said behind me, "Are you okay???"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." I said to her.  
  
I went to the cashier with Hermione and Ginny to join Kerriann, Hannah, Laura-Elizabeth and Susan.   
  
"Was that Draco Malfoy himself???" Kerriann asked.  
  
I nodded, taking some of my money out of my yellow velvet pouch.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't the one..." Hannah said.  
  
"Or maybe it wasn't a Hufflepuff...maybe he was snogging another Slytherin..."  
  
"What are they talking about, Mika?" Hermione whispered.  
  
With a shrug, I whispered back, "It's a rumor in Hufflepuff house that people were snogging outside after curfew...a Hufflepuff and someone else..."  
  
Hermione gave me a curious look as the Hufflepuffs quit gossiping and we all paid for our purchases. As a group, we decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer and cauldron cakes.  
  
~*~*~  
At the Three Broomsticks, we took a table for ten and put all our purchases on the three extra chairs.  
  
Kerriann was explaining the rumor to Hermione and Ginny while Hannah, Susan and Laura-Elizabeth were talking about boys. I kinda just pretended to listen for a while...I had drifted off...my thoughts were someplace else...with someone else.  
  
"You know what I heard?" Laura-Elizabeth's question brought me back to reality.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
I quickly began to listen.  
  
"Well...I heard that a male someone in Hufflepuff house has a mad crush on a female Gryffindor..." she announced.  
  
I laughed lightly. Ginny smiled and Hermione became even more curious.   
  
"Oh yeah," Hannah said, "I heard that..."  
  
"Well, you practically invited everybody who's a somebody to your party, right?" Kerriann said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Maybe he'll reveal himself there..." she continued.  
  
This should be fun...  
  
As the girls were talking, my eyes drifted off to another table full of male Hufflepuffs, including Justin Finch-Fletchley. I quickly focused my eyes back to my butterbeer.  
  
Later, I heard a giggle from Susan and Laura-Elizabeth. I looked up and found that the boys had made their way to our table. I waved and smiled politely at Justin, who had this shy look on his face. I sighed when they left.  
  
We gossiped some more over butterbeer and cauldron cakes and had a few good laughs. Overall, the day was great!!!  
  
  
  



	9. Takin' A Well Deserved Break

Title: Show Me Your Colors  
  
Author: Sweet Canadian  
  
Email: sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Ships: mainly Draco/Mika with traces of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
Summary: Mika is slowly drifting away from her best friends...and into the arms of the Fab Four's most hated enemy. Is there something more behind the hateful facade that Draco puts on? Is he scum like his father or something else? As the fiery redhead discovers the true Draco, thanks to Professor Snape, she begins to question everything, from her best friends' opinions of the blond to her own confusing feelings. Is Mika, whose hate for the boy was the most passionate and fiery of the Fab Four's, under his spell or is it...true love?   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
Author's Note: Getting away from Hogwarts...just what Mika needs! Anyway, I should have put this warning up earlier but if you can't stand even the slightest trace of Mary Sue, then my fic isn't for you. If you're still reading after the first chapter, I applaud you. If you reviewed very positively, I love you!   
  
~*~*~^~*~*~^~*~*~  
Chapter 9: Takin' A Well Deserved Break  
  
~*~*~  
I woke up unusually early one December morning, a week before Christmas break, feeling groggy and tired. I hadn't been sleeping well over the past month. Sure, I had patched things up with my best friends, kicked Hufflepuff's butt at Quidditch...but there was still a dark cloud hanging above me. Yep, you must have guessed it by now: Draco Malfoy. This guy's not worth the trouble...that's what I always believed. What threw me about my situation was that he seemed semi-human as I got to know him...I walked up to the window by Hermione's bed and looked out at the grounds, covered in snow. Everything was white and beautiful.   
  
"Mika, you okay?" Hermione asked me.  
  
I turned around and looked at Hermione who sat up on her bed as I leaned against the window.  
  
"What makes you think otherwise?" I asked her.  
  
"The window thing..."  
  
I laughed lightly as I remembered what she was making a reference to. The window thing was what happened during first year...back then, I had been so homesick and I constantly looked out the window with a very pensive look.  
  
"I'm not homesick...not anymore."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I'm just wondering if we were wrong about Draco..."  
  
As I felt my voice fade, Hermione smiled at me and said, "That's what I've always admired you, your ability to see the best in everyone."  
  
"You know, when you're in close proximity with someone...you discover a totally different side to them! He's different around me."  
  
"That supports my theory."  
  
"Sure, Herm, it did, back when he was still talking to me but he's not anymore."  
  
"Try to reach out to him..."  
  
I paused, then asked, "Is that really a wise thing to do?"  
  
Hermione sighed. People always expected her to have the answers; I could tell she felt like she let me down by the look on her face. Sure, I wished she had some insight but she didn't let me down at all.  
  
I sat at the end of her bed and told her, "Don't worry about it, Herm! I'll figure something out."  
  
"Well, there's Potions class this morning..."  
  
"Right!" I said as I got ready for class.   
  
Hermione, Pavarti and Lavander got up later and got ready too.  
  
~*~*~  
After an uneventful, pretty normal breakfast at the Gryffindor Table, I accidentally walked into Professor McGonagall on my way to Potions class. I mean, like litterally walked into her.  
  
"Oof, Miss Avalon, are you all right?" she asked me.  
  
I sighed and replied, "Yes, Professor, I'm quite all right, thank you."  
  
I watched as her usually stern expression softened slightly.   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked me with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
I smiled a little and assured her, "Yes, I'm quite all right, thank you."  
  
"Listen, Mika, I've noticed that you aren't quite yourself..."  
  
"If my marks have slipped, I am so sorry! Please don't take me out of the Quidditch team..." I blurted out.  
  
"They're steady...that's not it...I'm just noticing a lack of energy, a lack of enthousiasm..."  
  
"Thanks for worrying but I'm okay!" I reassured her.  
  
"All right!" she answered sternly, "Hurry along! You'll be late for Potions! Keep working hard!"  
  
I ran off to class, intent on working hard and trying to mend a broken bridge between me and Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
I headed into the dungeon for class and sat in my seat. I wasn't late, thank god! Snape wasn't even in yet! I noticed that Draco was missing...where was he??? I saw that someone left a piece of parchment on my desk. I unrolled it and read it.  
  
"Hello, Mika...  
I'm sorry about giving you cold shoulder for the longest time. It's not your fault Granger did what she did, I shouldn't have made you suffer. I'm sorry. That's not the whole reason why I've been so distant. Some things have been rough on me. I'd rather not tell you about it now; I don't want to worry you. Don't panic about Potions class. I believe you can survive. Just take it easy, and if you're afraid you've messed up, test the potion on Crabbe or Goyle.   
- DM"  
  
I frowned...what the hell???  
  
Well, it didn't matter that my partner wasn't there; we were doing review for the exam after the Christmas break. Snape made me team up with Goyle and Hermione. That was okay, I guess. My mind kept drifting away to Draco...why wasn't he around? What's going on with him? Is he alright? Why do I care?  
  
~*~*~  
Soon, the week flew by. I found myself giving everything I did only half-hearted tries. Why was I so worried about someone who made my life completely miserable for four years without even giving it a second thought? Things...and people...aren't always what they seem. Does that apply to Draco Malfoy too? Or is he the exception to that? I was always told never to judge a book by its cover...well, now is as good as time as any to open this one and check it out for all its worth...but I think I'll wait 'til after Christmas, and after my birthday.  
  
~*~*~  
It was another tutoring session with my Charms tutor and fellow Gryffindor Marionie Hearts. I always enjoyed working with her. She was kind enough to volunteer her time to help me along throughout the weeks. She transfered from Beauxbatons in France and had the nicest accent. She was kind and patient with me and usually, our sessions went off without too much of a hitch. It seemed that as Christmas drew closer and the days passed by without Draco in Potions class, my focus was slipping and my thoughts became more scattered than usual.  
  
"Mika?" Marionie's French accent cut through my thoughts.  
  
I looked up from my parchment and replied distractedly, "Hmmmmmmmmmm...?"  
  
Marionie put her quill down and gave her a worried look.  
  
"Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked.  
  
I didn't really know her and I didn't really have time to bond with her during our sessions, typically being so focused but I figured I might as well tell her now since I couldn't concentrate anyway. It would be a perfect time to do some bonding. She did seem like someone I could be close to.  
  
"No...I'm...worried...about someone."  
  
Marionie dropped the textbook she held on the table we were working on and gave me this interested look.  
  
"Go on," she said, "Go on!"  
  
"I'm worried about Draco Malfoy," I told her, "He wasn't in class."  
  
"I know that. You're worried about him?"  
  
"No...let me rephrase that: I'm worried that him not being there will affect my mark. He promised me he'd help me get it up so I can keep playing Quidditch."  
  
"You trusted him to keep his word?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Marionie didn't know the whole story but I guess she knew enough about Draco Malfoy. People must have told her about his reputation.   
  
"It's not that bad..." I assured her.  
  
"I can't judge him or you, but I'm sure about this: you will end up doing the right thing, whatever it is in this situation. I can see who you are. You'll be alright," she said, "But him? He's a Slytherin...I wouldn't count on him doing the right thing."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Heh, look at it this way: after Christmas, you'll have a new partner."  
  
"I'm not sure I want that..."  
  
She smiled at me and I went on with my essay. She encouraged me and gave me pointers and the subject of Draco didn't come up again for the rest of our session.  
  
~*~*~  
The end of the week arrived and I was getting my stuff ready to leave. I dropped a bag on Hermione's bed with presents for her, Ron and Harry then I grabbed my stuff and headed to the Great Hall to say goodbye.  
  
Once I got there, Hermione and Ron were making out so I went to talk to Harry.  
  
"Dude," I said, half-joking, "When they come up for air, tell 'em I said bye and I'll catch in a week and a bit!"  
  
Laughing, Harry said, "Yeah, will do."  
  
I hugged Harry tightly and told him, "Take care, Potter!"  
  
"You better do the same, Avalon, 'coz you're the one traveling!" he replied warmly, "Oh and here's some stuff for you. Don't open the bag 'til you get home."  
  
He handed me a bag and I took it. I was tempted to open it but I didn't. I grabbed all my stuff and headed outside to the carriage that was gonna take to the train station.  
  
~*~*~  
Once I got to the carriage, I went in and sat down, attempting to relax. I looked outside and began to sing a song to myself.  
  
"So tell me how you feel...tell me what's goin' on...when all hope is gone, you need a friend..."  
  
I stopped when I heard a male voice continue the verse.  
  
"...I'll be there for you...I'll be there to help you through...take you to another place, 'coz you got a friend!"  
  
I turned around to face Justin and smiled at him.  
  
"When you're feelin' blue and you're all alone, got nowhere to go...you gotta pull yourself together..." we sang in unison.  
  
"Nice, Avalon!" he complemented me.  
  
I walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"JUSTIN!" I said, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you know that song!"  
  
We sat down together as Justin replied, "You're not the only Muggle born at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yeah, that may be the case, but I didn't think you were a pop music fan like me."  
  
'You'd be surprised, Mika," he replied with a cute little smile.  
  
~*~*~  
After a very refreshing carriage ride with Justin, we rode on the train together. That too, was very nice and fun. We sang, talked and had loads of fun...with him, it's like I temporarily forgot all my problems. We talked about music, food, movies...it was good fun. I learned things about him I didn't know before...  
  
~*~*~  
A really nice thing happened when Justin and I walked off the train. We were talking and laughing when it happened and it sorta threw me off.  
  
"Uh, my parents should be around here somewhere," he said with a smile, "Uh, before I go, I want to give you a Christmas present."  
  
He took a small black velvet box out of his cloak's pocket and handed it to me.  
  
"Don't open it yet, Mika...wait 'til Christmas...or your birthday. It's a Christmas/birthday present, actually."  
  
"Uh, you don't have to get me anything, whether it's a Christmas or a birthday present..." I told him as I felt the smooth box sitting on my left hand with my right pointer finger.  
  
"I know but this cute thing screamed your name!" he explained, his eyes flashing with excitment.  
  
"Thanks..." I said as I put the box safely into my own cloak's pocket.  
  
I hugged him again and pulled away as an all-too-familiar low male voice said, "Keep it in your pants, boy!"  
  
I turned around and saw my father, smiling.   
  
I jumped into his arms, embarassed, and hissed, "Daddy! Don't do that!"  
  
I turned back to Justin and saw that his mother was hugging him. Dad and I walked over to Justin and his Mom.  
  
"Dad, this is Justin, a friend of mine from school," I introduced Justin to my father.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Avalon, it's nice to meet you," Justin said politely, shaking my father's hand.  
  
"Likewise, son," he replied.  
  
"Has my Snugglebunny been behaving?" Justin's mom said.  
  
I looked in the direction of the source of the voice and saw that Mrs. Finch-Fletchley had the same dirty blonde shade of hair as Justin. Snugglebunny??? If that lady wasn't his mom, who else would call him that?  
  
Justin quickly replied, "Awwww, Mom, not in public and not in front of my friend!"  
  
"Sorry, J-Bunny…"  
  
I smiled as Justin gave his mom a cold stare.  
  
"I'm Mika Avalon," I said quickly before Justin got more embarrassed, "and this is my father Julian."  
  
I shook Mrs. Finch-Fletchley's hand and so did my father.  
  
"Camilla Finch-Fletchley. It's a pleasure…"  
  
"I think we better go, Mother…I'm sure the Avalons have elsewhere to be," Justin said in a slightly irritated tone.  
  
"Be polite, Justin!" his mother reprimanded him.  
  
"It's quite alright, Camilla," my father spoke up, "It was a pleasure to meet you both but I think it's best we go off on our way home."  
  
"All right, I hope to see you soon," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley replied as they walked off.  
  
"Anyway, have a good holiday! I'll see ya in a week and a bit, right?" Justin said with a bright smile.  
  
I smiled back and replied with a joking kind of tone, "Sure thing, J! You better be ready to get down with your bad self...that is, if you have one."  
  
"Count on it, girl! You better bring yours too," he shot back with the same tone.  
  
We both laughed and headed off our separate directions with our parents.  
  
~*~*~  
A few days after a very embarassing moment at King's Cross Station, Christmas finally arrived. Christmas morning, I found my father in the dining room, drinking coffee and reading a Muggle newspaper. Grams was cooking her favorite Muggle recipies. I sat down and had breakfast with them.  
  
"Well, good morning, Princess!" my father greeted me.  
  
I replied, "Hey, daddy!"  
  
"I heard there's a young man in your life now, sweetie," Grams commented casually.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at my grandmother then my father. I wondered what lie he told her about Justin.  
  
"Maybe..." I answered carefully then began pigging out on the pancakes and bacon Grams just served me.  
  
"C'mon honey, don't be shy! Tell your grandmother about the young man I met at the train station!" my father prodded.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay...Justin Finch-Fletchley is a Hufflepuff in my year."  
  
"Will this young man be coming to your birthday party, darling?" Grams went on asking.  
  
"He's supposed to...like the rest of my friends," I told her, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'friends' and using my 'drop it or else' tone.  
  
"We get it, honey!" my father assured me with a chuckle.  
  
After breakfast, Grams asked, "How about some presents?"  
  
I smiled and headed for the Christmas tree in the living room, underneath of which all the presents were stashed except for an exception, Justin's. I immdiately sat by the tree and grabbed what rightfully belonged to me.  
  
"Aren't you the eager one?" Grams exclaimed.  
  
I looked up at her and my dad quickly as they walked into the living room.  
  
"It's good to see some things never change!" my dad commented as I sorted through my gifts.  
  
My father and my grandmother sat on the couch nearby and watched as I opened my presents.  
  
I grabbed the one from Hermione and carefully opened the box. Inside, I found a picture frame in the shape of a heart with the words 'Friends Forever' at the bottom. In it was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I read the card that was with it.  
  
"Hey Mika, Colin Creevey took this picture of the three of us and I bought the frame in a Muggle gift shop. This is to remind you who your real friends are. The four of us, our friendship is forever. - Hermione"  
  
I put it down on the floor next to me then moved on to Ginny's gift. It was a romance novel. I read her card and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mika! I found this book and I thought about you. You're always the idealist when it comes to love and I know you love to read fictional works. Enjoy this! It's about a poor girl and a rich guy who fall in love. - Ginny"  
  
Next in line was Ron. I smiled at the box of sugar quills and the box of chocolates from Honeydukes.   
  
His card simply said, "Mika, I just wanna wish you a Happy Christmas! I'll catch ya on your birthday! - Ron"  
  
Harry's card said, "Happy Christmas, Mika! I'll deliver my present to you in person on your birthday, okay? Later days! - Harry"  
  
Must be something big...I grinned to myself then opened a few more presents from my dad and Grams.  
  
~*~*~  
Later that day, I went to my room to finally open Justin's gift. The feel of the velvet on my finger made feel tingly for some reason. I smiled and opened it up. A golden Quaffle pendant was hanging on a golden chain. I gasped softly. I decided that when he arrived at the party, I'd pull him aside and return it. It was too beautiful...I couldn't keep it. 


End file.
